Broken In Two
by MiChElLe05
Summary: New Job. New Surroundings. New Loves? Will she be able to handle it all or just end up broken in two? OC/Orton/Cena, Batista.
1. On Her Way

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you're leaving." Her mother commented.

"Neither can I." A bittersweet smile crossed Michelle's expression.

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll call you the second I get there." Her mother had always worried about her. No mother wanted to say goodbye to their child, but at some point, there was nothing else they could do.

"Are we ready? I started the car already." Her sister yelled from the doorway.

"Coming." Michelle shouted in return.

Her mom helped with the luggage. Letting Michelle take one last look at the house. Of course she wanted to cry, but that would only set her mom off. She smiled and took one last deep breath before closing the door behind her.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sure you have everything?"

"Mom, please stop worrying."

"My baby is leaving me." The tears came, and she pulled her daughter into a hug as they did so.

"I'll be okay." Michelle assured.

"I know. I know."

She gave her mom one last kiss on the cheek, before turning to her sister. "Bye sis." It was their turn to hug now.

"Be careful."

"I will." Her sister wasn't the emotional type, but Michelle could see the tears forming. "I love you."

"Love you too." They responded in unison.

"Tell our dog I love her." Michelle said jokingly.

Both women smiled in return. "We will."

Michelle blew on last kiss, before making her way to her gate. She didn't turn back. It would've been too hard.

Michelle managed a smile as she handed the attendant her ticket.

"Enjoy your flight."

Michelle nodded. "Thank you." Taking her seat, Michelle got herself settled with a couple of magazines. "Something to occupy the time." She spoke out loud to no one but herself.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Miss…Miss. We're here." Michelle woke up to the sound of the soft voice calling out to her.

"Thank you." She hadn't even realized that she'd fallen asleep. Noticing the magazine still resting in her hands, Michelle slipped it back into her purse.

She was half way there.

"Next!" The girl shouted. Michelle made her way up to the desk. "You looking for anything specific?"

"Anything is fine with me." The young just smiled in return as she typed in the needed information.

"Here you go miss." She handed her the keys.

"Thank you." Michelle said with a smile.

It took her around ten minutes just to find the damn car. How she could've missed the large SUV, was beyond her. Taking out the directions, Michelle packed the rest of her stuff in the trunk. They had sent her to Connecticut. That's where the RAW show was taking place that night, but they also wanted to meet with her at the WWE Headquarters.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Michelle looked at the directions while she drove. "Damn it. I was supposed to take that exit." She threw the map on the passenger seat, showing that mild sign of frustration with herself.

She took the next exit and got back on the freeway. Making sure to take the right exit the second time around. It didn't take long before she found the massive building. Finding herself a place to park, Michelle too one last look at herself in the mirror before she got out.

"Hi, can I help you?" Was the first thing Michelle heard as she walked through the door.

A smile was given. "Yes. I have a meeting for the production assistant job."

The woman looked over the list. "Name?"

"Michelle."

"Oh yes, here you are. Come on, I'll take you in."

"Thank You." The nerves were there, and all Michelle could do was take a deep breath.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2**

**  
**  
Michelle took a seat and waited for her boss to come in. Finally he got there and took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"You must be Michelle?"

"Yes sir, that's me."

"So are you excited to come join us?"

"Yes, Yes I' am."

"That's good to hear."

Michelle smiled and nodded her head.

He continued on and just explained to her the basics of her job and what she would be doing.

"Now I think you're ready to start."

"I' am."

"Tonight you'll only be observing, just to see how everything works."

"Oh O.k. that's fine."

"Well, Michelle, Welcome aboard, here's your ID, you can go ahead and head out to Raw."

"Oh wow." She said looking at the ID. This was real she wasn't dreaming.

"Just show them that and they'll give you all the information you need."

"Thank you again."

"No, Thank you."

Michelle waved as she exited the room. She got to her car and climbed in. She sat there for a little while before taking off.

**At the Arena:  
**  
Michelle pulled into the back of the arena, they let her through and she found parking. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She looked at the arena, this was going to be her everyday life from now on, was she ever going to get used to it? She locked her car and headed in the direction of the arena.

"May I help you Miss?" One of the security guards asked.

"Yes um. It's my first day and I have no idea where I'm going."

"No Problem, pretty lady." She smiled and handed him her ID.

"All you have to do is go through those doors at the end of the hall and you'll find what you're looking for."

"Thanks so much." She replied while taking her ID back.

"No Problem." She walked through the doors, it seemed pretty dead, and it was hours before the show started, so there weren't any superstars here yet. She took her time walking down the hall, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She turned around to see none other then John Cena.

"It's o.k." "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I didn't think anyone was here."

John laughed at how nervous the girl was. "It's alright."

They stood there in awkward silence for a while until John said something.

"Umm.. Without sounded rude, who are you?"

"Oh it's my first day, production assistant."

"Name?"

"Michelle."

"John." He said shaking her hand.

"You look more like a wrestler to me."

"Me Yeah Right."

"You sure do have the body for it."

Michelle couldn't help but blush. "I hope that's good."

"Yeah very good." John said staring up and down.

"Umm…o.k." Michelle said waving her hand in his face.

"Oh Sorry, My Bad."

"It's o.k." Michelle said smiling.

"So where are you from?"

"California."

"That's Nice."

"Yeah." Michelle didn't know what to say she just kept looking at the floor. Finally someone broke the awkward silence.

"Hey what's up?" It was none other the man named Randy Orton.

"What's up Orton?" He said nodding his head.

"Not much…who's this?" Randy said looking Michelle over.

"Michelle, It's her first day here."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a smile on her face.

"So you want to join me later on after work?" He said taking her hand.

"I just met you."

"That's no problem, honey, and it wouldn't really be a date anyways."

"O.k. I' am not your honey and I' am sure not a slut." She pulled her hand away and walked off.

"What did I say?"

"What didn't you say?" John said shaking his head.

"You'll regret it honey!" Randy yelled so Michelle could hear.

Michelle turned around and flipped him before continuing on her way.

"Come on Man, we need to go get ready for tonight." John said from down the hall.

Randy kept his eye on Michelle until she was out of sight, the following John to the locker room.

**Later that Night:  
**  
Michelle was getting the whole idea of how the show worked; they even let her work a little. Since she wasn't working, they excused her for the day. She was hungry so she decided to grab something to eat.

As Michelle was walking she saw Randy coming in the opposite direction.

"Oh Great." She whispered to herself.

She just looked straight ahead as he got closer.

"I didn't want to sleep with a bitch anyways." He said when he passed her.

She turned around. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"You don't even know me!"

"Yeah your right, I don't know what I was thinking asking you out." He said rolling his eyes.

"You're such a jerk." She turned and walked away.

She couldn't believe someone could be that rude. She had always thought he was a cool guy out of the ring, but I guess not. She got in her car and threw her purse on the passenger side.

"Oh what a first day." She then pulled out and headed off to the hotel.

"Man why do you have is like that for?" John asked after witnessing what happened.

"Be like what?"

John just shook his head and walked off. Just from meeting her earlier, he knew he wanted to get to know her better. Randy and Michelle haven't got off to a good start, so he knew he would have to deal with that if he wanted to hang with her.

**After Raw…  
**  
"Great Match man." John said taking a drink of his water.

"You know it." Randy said with a cocky look on his face.

"So are we going out tonight?" Randy asked.

"Nah, not tonight man, you go ahead."

"You don't know what you're missing man."

"Yeah I know."

"See you later buddy." Randy said walking off.

John got cleaned up, grabbed his bags, and headed back to the hotel.

**Meanwhile…  
**  
Michelle had just gotten out of the shower. She took a seat on the couch and turned on the T.V. She looked through every channel but there was nothing on.

"That's Great." She threw the remote down and walked over to the balcony. She took a seat and let the fresh air hit her face.

She thought about her day, everything was going pretty good, meeting John, he was so nice and sweet, but then she thought of Randy, a total jerk who thought he was God's gift to women.

John pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. As he was walking into the hotel, he saw a familiar face sitting outside on the balcony; it was Michelle. She saw him too and waved with a smile on her face. John waved back and made his way inside the hotel.

Michelle watched as he walked into the hotel. After the whole Randy incident she forgot to eat dinner. She decided to go down to the lobby and grab something to eat. She put some jeans and a sweater on, pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She grabbed some money and headed down to the lobby.

She grabbed something to eat; when she was walking back she bumped into John.

"Hey there."

"Hey, John." She said trying swallow her food.  
"What are doing still up?"

"Got hungry, I didn't eat dinner."

"You mad at Randy still?"

"No, that would just be a waist of my time." Michelle said as she started to walk.  
John laughed. "He's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him."

Michelle just looked at him. "Yeah, sure."

"O.k. Maybe just a little."

They got to her room. "Good Night John." Just when she was about to walk into her room he stopped her.

"Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking maybe we could get together tomorrow, for dinner or something." He scratched the back of his neck, as if he was nervous.

"Yeah I'd like that." She smiled.

"Alright cool." He said with a smile on his face.

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Good Night."

"Night." He said waving at her as he walked off.

Michelle got ready for bed, turned off the lights and laid down in her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of John. Never would she have thought this would happen to her.

"This seems like it's off to a great start." She said before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter? I'm new at this writing thing, so forgive me, if it sucks! LoL! Anyways, Read and Review, it always helps!**


	3. Breakfast With the Superstars

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Always appriciated! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! And Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Next Morning:  
**  
Michelle woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Morning already." She rolled out of bed and stretched a little bit.

Just as she was about to go take a shower there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room Service."

"I didn't order any room service." She said unlocking the door.

She opened the door and saw that it was John standing there.  
"Room Service huh?"

"Hey why not."

Michelle just smiled and shook her head.

"Come in, come in."

"Why thank you."

"Sorry about the way I look, I just got out of bed." She said trying to fix her hair.

"You look beautiful to me." John said smiling at her.

"Sure." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I came over here to ask if you wanted to join us for breakfast?"

"Us?"

"Me, and a couple of the other superstars."

"Yeah, o.k just let me take a quick shower."

"Alright, I'll meet you down at the lobby."

"O.k." As soon as John left, she hopped in the shower. After she got out of the shower she slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt, pulled her hair back. She grabbed her purse and headed down to the lobby.

Michelle got down there, she didn't find John right away, but then she saw him talking to Randy.

"Oh great, this should be fun." She said walking over to them.

"There you are." John said smiling.

"Hey."

"Hi Michelle." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Randy." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"So we ready?" Dave said walking up to them.

"Yeah, let's go." They all followed Dave out. It wasn't that far, so they all just decided to walk.

Michelle was kind of following behind, John smiled at put out his hand, Michelle smiled and took his hand.

Randy looked over at them and smiled. "Well, isn't this cute, they're holding hands." He said loud enough so everyone could hear.

Michelle just sent him an evil look, He winked at her, blowing her a kiss. They finally got to the restaurant and waited for them to find room.

"So we still up for dinner tonight?" John said turning towards Michelle.

"Yes, of course." She smiled.

"Dinner eh?" Randy said coming up behind them.

"Randy?"

"What?" John turned around and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Owe, what was that for!" Randy said grabbing the back of his head.

Michelle couldn't help but laugh; she followed John as they walked to the table. Michelle turned back around looking at Randy; she smiled and blew him a kiss. He sent her and evil glare.

Michelle couldn't believe how many of them there were, there were some people there she didn't even know. Her and John sat by each other; the waitress ordered their drinks as they all looked over the menu. Just to get on all her nerves Randy took a seat across from her, Dave was sitting across from John.

"Hey I'll be back." John said getting up.

"O.k." Michelle smiled at him.

Michelle turned to see Randy staring her.

"Bitch." He mouthed to her.

"Asshole." She mouthed back.

She rolled her eyes and continued to look at the menu, as she was skimming over it, she felt a hand on her leg, she looked up and Randy had a smile on his face. Michelle smiled and kicked him where it hurt. She laughed as she saw his face.

"Whoa, what happened man?" John said sitting back down.

"I don't know, I was wondering that too, what's wrong Randy?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Nothing's wrong." He said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Where did you go?" Michelle asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Oh I just had to make a phone call, no big deal."

"Oh O.k." Michelle just gave him a look and turned back around.

**After Breakfast:  
**  
"Did you enjoy your food?" John asked her.

"Yes thank you." She smiled.

Michelle grabbed her purse and took out her wallet.

"Oh No, No, Breakfast is on me." John said pushing her wallet back in her purse.

"But…"

"But Nothing." He got up, to go pay the check.

"He must really like you, he never treats any girl out." Michelle looked up and saw tall blonde standing there.

"I'm Stacy." She said taking a seat.

"Hi, I'm Michelle."

"As I was saying, he must really like you."

"Its just breakfast." Michelle said blushing.

"Believe me, I know when he likes somebody, and he likes you." Stacy smiled and got up.

"I'll see you around."

"O.k." Michelle confused at what just happened.

"Hey you ready?" John said coming up behind her.

"Oh Yeah." Michelle grabbed her purse and got up.

Her and John walked to the door, when Dave called out his name.

"John, you want to go out tonight?"

"Well umm…I'm kind of going out to dinner tonight."

"John, we can go to dinner another time, you should go out with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's totally fine." She assured him.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Michelle nodded her head; she decided to go wait for him outside. He finally came out and they headed back to the hotel.

**Back at the hotel:  
**  
John was nice and walked her back up to her room.

"Did you want to go out with us tonight?"

"Umm…I don't know?" She said taking out her key.

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." Michelle was going to say no but when she saw his face, she couldn't say no.

"Yeah O.k."

John smiled. "So I'll meet you downstairs around 10?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"See you later." John waved, Michelle waved back before entering her room.

She sat down on her bed and sighed, she still had a lot of time before she had to get ready, so she decided to call her mom.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyways please Review, It always helps!**


	4. Change of Heart

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Here's Chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

**  
**  
Michelle sat there waiting for the time to go by, she had been ready for an hour already, she picked a pair of jeans and a pink halter top, to match she wore pink heels. The clock said 9:50, she checked herself in the mirror one more time, she put her hair down, sprayed her perfume, grabbed her key, and headed out the door.

John had already been waiting there for 10 min. already; she saw him and rushed down.

"Have you been waiting long?" She said sticking her key in her back pocket.

"No, I just got here."

"Who's all coming?" Michelle waited for an answer but she caught John looking at her.

"John!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's everybody that was at breakfast this morning." Michelle smiled and shook her head.

"Don't let me catch you again." She said playfully hitting him in the stomach.

He laughed and snuck another look at her while she was looking the other way.

"So that means Randy's coming?" Michelle said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't worry, he'll be off with some girl the whole night."

"Figures." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh there they are, come on." Michelle followed John outside to the front where there was a limo waiting. Michelle climbed in after him, she avoided Randy's stare the whole way and looked out the window.

"You going to dance with me tonight?" John whispered in her ear.

"Of course." She smiled at him.

**At the club:  
**  
They had been at the club for a while now; they all sat at one big table, half were already on the dance floor. Michelle was on her first drink; John had gone to get himself something leaving her alone.

"Hey Baby." She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw a random guy staring her up and down.

"I' am not your baby."

"Oh you know you want to be." The guy got closer to her.

"Fuck off." Michelle went to leave, but the guy grabbed her wrist.

"Oh you want to play nasty, I can play that." He got closer to her as if he were going to kiss her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" The guy jumped at the voice.

"You're lucky!" The guy backed away and walked off.

Michelle thought it had been John, but she glanced and saw Randy standing there.

"You o.k?" Randy said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine…but…I…" Michelle still surprised that it was Randy, the guy who had been annoying her ever since she got here.

"What was I going to do, let him hurt you?"

"From the way you've been…Yeah." Michelle said rubbing her wrist.

"Damn, I'm not that bad…besides, I'm the only one who can harass you like that."

Michelle looked at him, but this time she smiled, this was a different side to Randy, but she liked it.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Michelle said looking in his eyes.

"No, if I was drunk, that guy would've been dead by now." They both laughed.

"May I ask why you are so rude to me?" Michelle said raising her eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question."

"But I didn't try to hit on you and I didn't call you a bitch." Michelle said looking at him.

Randy just looked down. "I'm sorry?"

"Mm Hmm sure you are." She gave him a sarcastic look.

"No Really, I guess I just act like that around the guys."

"Oh so you can sound cool…that is so high school."

"Hey I admit it."

"If I ever catch you calling me a bitch again, you won't hear the end of it."

"I think I already know that." Randy said rolling his eyes.

Michelle playfully hit him on the arm.

"Owe." He said rubbing his arm.

"Please." Michelle said laughing.

"So why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" Michelle said taking a drink.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Randy said looking up.  
"From You…Yeah there has to be one…what is it?"

"Umm…I just wanted to ask you…"

"You better not be asking me to sleep with you again." Michelle said raising her eyebrows.

"No…but the offer still stands if you want it." Randy said with a smirk on his face.  
"Yeah sure…so what is it?"

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"You had trouble asking me that?"

"Do you want to dance with me or not?" Michelle laughed at the look on his face.

"Yeah o.k. …I'll dance with you." Randy and Michelle were walking on to the dance floor when John saw them dancing.

"What the hell is he doing?" John said to himself. He got up and walked over to them.

"Hey There, can I have my dance now?" John said avoiding Randy.

"Yeah but I'm dancing with Randy right no…" John grabbed her hand and pulled her out on to the dance floor.

"What the hell was that?" Randy said to himself.

* * *

**What's up with John all of a sudden? Is he jealous of Randy? Well, I guess you'll find out! And Please Review, it really helps a lot! Thanks **


	5. Getting Close

**Here's Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

**  
**  
Randy looked on from the bar, watching Michelle and John dance. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with John? At this point he really didn't give a damn. Just then Dave came up to him.

"What's up man?" Dave said taking a seat next to him.

"What…oh nothing."

"Those two are getting pretty close." Dave said nodding his head towards them.

"Yeah I guess so."

"You seem amused." Dave said smiling.

"Yeah sure, I' am." Randy said drinking his beer.

Dave just shook his head and walked over to the table with everyone else.

On the dance floor, Michelle and John were dancing to a slow song. He looked down and smiled at her, she smiled back. The song finished and they broke apart. Michelle walked over to the bar, John followed.

"You danced great out there."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Umm…I'll be right back, restroom time." She got up and walked to the ladies room. She splashed some water on her face and re-did her hair into a ponytail. She walked out but she didn't see John anywhere. She took a seat at the bar.

"May I get you something?"

"Yeah, get me a long island iced tea."

"Coming right up."

"Hey there!" Somebody grabbed her and she screamed.

She turned around and saw Randy, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." He said sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Michelle said playing with the straw in her drink.

"Well you can make it up to me" Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"No, not that, we're all going back to my room, to hang out, you want to come?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"We're going to leave right now…so?"

"Oh, I can't find John though."

"Don't worry, he'll be there." Randy said motioning her to get up.

At this point Randy didn't really care if John was there. Michelle smiled and followed him out of the club.

"After you." Randy said opening the limo door.

Michelle nodded her head and smiled while getting into the limo. Randy smiled and climbed in after her.

**Back at the Hotel:  
**  
Michelle followed Randy into his room, it was a pretty packed room, and they had music playing, and people drinking.

"You're not going to get in trouble for this are you?" Michelle said looking around.

"Nah, I cut it off before it gets out of hand."

"Oh I see."

"Want a beer?" Randy said holding one in his hand.

"Yeah thanks."

"Let's go outside." Randy said motioning his head towards the outside balcony.

"It's so beautiful out here." Michelle said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it is." Randy said just staring at her.

"What?" She said blushing.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

Michelle listened to the music that was playing, one of her favorite songs came on, it was a slow song, she started to sing along with it, she got embarrassed when she caught Randy starting at her.

"Come on let's dance."

"I don't know?"

"You owe me one."

"Oh yes I forgot." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

They walked back in to where everybody was dancing. Michelle was kind of hesitant.

"I know you can dance, I saw you earlier."

Michelle smiled, then her and Randy got pretty close and started dancing. At that moment John just happened to walk in.

* * *

**You know I had to leave you hanging! LoL! What's John going to do? And are Randy and Michelle starting to have something for each other? Well, I hope you enjoyed it and remember Read and Review, always helps!**


	6. Jealous

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

**  
**  
John took a seat and watched Michelle and Randy. So that's where she had gone, with Randy, not even trying to find him.

Stacy not noticing John was right there was talking to Trish.

"Those two look good together." Stacy said pointing to Randy and Michelle.

"Aw isn't that cute." Trish said smiling.

"And I thought they weren't getting along." Stacy said rolling her eyes.

"Looks like Mr. Playboy has a crush." They both started laughing when Stacy turned around and saw John sitting there, the smile turned to a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry Jo…"

"It's fine Stacy." He got up and walked outside.

How was it that Randy always got the girls, what was he not doing right? It made his stomach turn watching them two dancing so close, he drank the rest of his beer and grabbed a couple more.

Meanwhile, Randy and Michelle continued to dance. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was really having fun and it was with Randy. Michelle looked over and caught this girl staring, she smiled but the girl just gave her a dirty look.

Randy looked at Michelle and laughed, Michelle gave him a dirty look. She grabbed his hand and led him in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing, everybody turned his or her attention to the two, getting into it.

John heard the yelling and looked back inside to see Randy and Michelle dancing yet again, he felt jealously building up. He walked in and walked over to them. Michelle and Randy stopped dancing.

"May I talk to you?" John said sending Randy an evil look.

"Yeah sure." Michelle sent Randy a confused look while following John outside.

**OUTSIDE:  
**  
"What's up, John?"

"Nothing, but you could've told me you were leaving."

"What, I couldn't find you."

"Look Michelle, I like you."

"I like you too." Michelle was completely confused at what John was getting at.

"Then what were you doing in there?" He said referring to the dance.

"I was just dancing.

"I thought you didn't like Randy."

"Look John, I don't know why you are asking all these questions, first of all, I'm not your girlfriend and 2nd of all if I was, it was just a dance."

"O.k. I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little jealous."

"Why though, we're not even together."

"But I like you." He said, as he got closer to her.

She felt his breath on her neck; she closed her eyes as John kissed her. Randy went to go grab another beer and stopped when he saw them kissing, he just nodded his head and walked away.

They broke away from kissing and just stared at each other. "Well…"

"That was something." Michelle said smiling.

John smiled and caught a glimpse of Randy who was looking their way.

"Oh, I'm getting tired." Michelle said yawning.

"Already?"

"Yes, already." Michelle said laughing.

"Come on I'll take you back to your room."

"Thanks." She smiled and they made there way back inside.

"Going already?" Dave said walking up to them.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired."

"Alright, then see you later."

"Bye."

They walked past Randy who was sitting with a group of people talking. Michelle waved goodbye to him; he waved back. John just smiled and turned his head following Michelle out the door. Randy rolled his eyes and went back to conversing.

"Well thank you for walking back with me." She said stopping at her door.

"No Problem."

"Good Night John."

"I don't get a kiss?"

"I think you already got it." Michelle said walking inside.

Michelle blew him a kiss from the door and waved before closing the door. John pleased with himself; no way in hell was he going to let Randy have her.

Michelle got ready for bed, she smiled as she thought of the kiss that took place with John, but she also thought of Randy and the fun she had with him.

Feelings for both? She asked herself.

"No." She shook her head and laid down staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Hmm…Is Michelle starting to like Randy? And what's going to go down between Randy and John? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review, always helps! Thanks **


	7. A Walk In the Park

**CHAPTER 7**

**  
**  
Michelle tossed and turned all night, she looked at the clock and it was only 3:00 A.M. in the morning, she tried to go back to sleep but just couldn't get comfortable. She threw off the blanket and put a sweater on, she decided to go for a walk, she thought maybe that would get her tired. She grabbed her key and headed down to the lobby. As she got down there, she saw a familiar face sitting in the lobby.

"Hey there, playboy." Michelle said sneaking behind him.

Randy looked up to see Michelle standing there. "Hey you."

"What are you doing up?" Michelle said taking a seat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep, and you?"

"Same…Um…I was going to take a walk…so I'll see you later." Michelle said getting up.

"Hey, I'll go with you." Randy got up and followed Michelle out.

"You don't have to come with me." Michelle said looking up and Randy.

"I don't mind." He said smiling at her.

They continued walking, it felt like it was only them out there it was so quiet. They would sneak glances at each other when they weren't looking. Finally Randy broke the silence with a question.

"So you and John?"

"So…"

"You two are getting pretty close."

"We've only known each other for 2 days." Randy then remembered seeing them kissing earlier that night. Michelle looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Mm Hmm, I saw you two earlier." Michelle went back and remembered the kiss; she didn't think anyone had seen it.

"Oh that, it was just a kiss."

"Not from what I saw." Randy said raising an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care?" Michelle said stopping in front of him.

"I don't…I…I was just saying." Michelle just gave him a look and continued walking.

They're passing by a bar where there were people outside. Michelle passed up this one guy who was following her.

"Hey pretty lady." The guy said pulling her towards him.

"Get off me, jerk." The guy went to go grab her again, but Randy got in front of her.

"I suggest you go back inside buddy." The guy didn't say anything; he just listened to Randy and went back inside.

"You o.k?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." Michelle said looking back. She then began to laugh. Randy just looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"No, I feel like you're my bodyguard now, 2nd time tonight."

"Oh I know I feel like I should be getting paid here."

"O.k. don't go that far." Michelle said giving him a look.

"Oh, let's sit down." Randy said sitting on a nearby bench.

"So tell about yourself." Randy said turning to her.

"Like what?"

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"And I actually thought it was going to be a serious question."

"So…"

"I've only had one boyfriend."

"You're kidding right?" Randy said surprised at her answer.

"No, why would I be."

"No it's just that…I thought you'd have more boyfriends then that."

"I was 18 and that's when we became boyfriend and girlfriend, it lasted about 2 years."

"So what happened?" "I…I…rather not talk about it." She got up and started walking; Randy could see that she was upset.

"Come on, you can tell me what happened." Randy stood behind her.

"He cheated on me, he cheated on me with my best friend." Michelle couldn't help the tears; she had always tried to keep that relationship a secret because of the situation.

"Michelle, I'm sorry…I…I…"

"Oh stop, don't feel sorry for me, I probably deserved it."

"Hey no woman deserves to be treated that way."

"I loved him Randy and still to this day I have no reason as to why he did it." At this point Michelle just started to break down. Randy couldn't stand to see girls cry.

"Hey, Hey, come here." Randy grabbed Michelle and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Randy."

"Don't be sorry." Michelle felt his arms around her and she just felt so safe, she closed her eyes and took in the moment.

"Do you want me to take you back?" Randy whispered in her ear.

"Yeah."

Michelle couldn't help the feelings that she felt right now, then she thought about John and how sweet he was to her, but there was just something different when she was around Randy that made her smile when she thought of him. Without Randy noticing she slipped her hand into his. Randy looked over but Michelle was looking the other way, he smiled and continued walking. Randy didn't want to say it, but he was starting to have feelings for Michelle.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL:  
**  
They got up to her room.

"Thank you, Randy." She said standing in front of her door.

"Anytime."

"See you tomorrow." Michelle leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya." Randy let go of her hand and walked back up to his room.

Michelle smiled as she watched him till he was out of sight. She then got in and went straight to bed.

Randy got up to his room and slipped into bed, he stared up at the ceiling thinking about that night, he smiled and shut his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**OoOoOh what's going on with Michelle and Randy? Getting a little bit closer are they? LoL, I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far! Please Review, always helps!  
Thanks **


	8. Nervous

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm glad you are liking this story! Here's Chapter 8, Enjoy!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

Michelle yawned and looked over at her clock, it read 7:30 a.m. She had gotten a little bit of sleep, not as much as she wanted. She got up and got her bags ready to go to the next city. She picked out something to wear and hopped into the shower. The plane left at 10 a.m. so she hurried out of the shower and got ready.

She made sure she got everything and headed down to the car. She was packing her bags into the car when someone snuck up behind her.

"Oh My!" She turned around to see John standing there.

"Sorry." He said with a smile on his face.

"It's o.k. so what's up?" She said closing the trunk of the car.

"Not much just wanted to see you."

"Aw aren't you sweet." Michelle said with a smile on her face.  
John smiled. "So did you sleep good last night?"

Michelle thought about the walk with Randy and it put a smile on her face.

"Yes, Yes I did."

"Did you dream about me?"

"No." She saw the look on John's face and laughed.

"Just kidding, I dreamed about you the whole night." She said exaggerated.

"Ha Ha funny." John said with a sarcastic smile.

"Glad you think so, hey I'm going to head out, I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll see you later." Michelle turned to go into her car but John grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked as they broke the kiss.

"No reason." John smiled and headed back into the hotel.

Michelle just stood there still surprised by the kiss, just got into her car and drove off.

**At the Airport:  
**  
Michelle turned the keys back into the rental place. Before heading on to the plane she went to the bathroom to refresh her make-up and hair. "Not that it matters." She told herself. She grabbed her bags and headed on to the plane. They took her bags and she got settled in her seat. She put on her headphones and waited for the plane to take off.

Randy and Dave entered the plane and took their seats, he saw Michelle sitting by herself, and he smiled thinking of the night before.

"Just ask her out already." Dave said catching where he was looking.

"What…who." Randy trying to act like nothing.

"You know who." Dave said rolling his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Mm Hmm Sure." Dave said nodding his head.

Randy continued to stare at Michelle, he couldn't help it, there was just something about her.

"Hey Sir, excuse me!" Dave's voice shouted out.

"Yeah." The guy said turning around.

Randy just looked at Dave like what the hell.

"Where are you sitting?"

"Right over there." The guy said pointing to the seat next to Michelle.

"Alright." Dave grabbed Randy's ticket and traded it with the guy.

"What are you doing?" Randy said just staring at him.

"Go take your seat." Dave said pushing him.

Randy grabbed the ticket and just shook his head and smiled.

"Hey there buddy." Dave said patting the guy on the back. The guy just swallowed hard and cracked a smile.

Randy walked over to Michelle; she wasn't paying attention so he just took a seat. Michelle looked up to see who it was and saw Randy sitting there; she took off her headphones and put them down.

"Why Hello Randy." Michelle replied wondering what was going on.

"Hey, it looks like I'll be sitting by you." Randy pulled out the ticket.

Michelle took the ticket and looked over it and noticing the name on it.

"This is so not yours." Michelle said handing him back the ticket.

"Now why would you say such a thing?" Randy said with a smirk on his face.

She looked over and saw Dave who was watching them; he saw her and waved.

"Oh I see." Michelle said raising her eyebrow.

She then sat back and opened up one of the magazines she had.

"Michelle…Can I ask you something?" Randy said nervously.

"Yeah…what is it?" She shut the magazine and turned to face Randy.

"Umm…what are you doing tonight?"

"After Work, Probably nothing…why?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Well…I was thinking we could maybe…go out to dinner or something." Randy replied avoiding the look on her face.

Michelle smiled. "Is Randy Orton Nervous…I would have never thought."

"I…I' am not nervous." Randy said sitting up straight.

"Mm Hmm." She sat back and went back to reading her magazine. He just looked at her and couldn't believe she avoided the question. He sat back in his chair with a stern look on his face.

"And Randy…"

"Yeah what?" He said not looking at her.

"I'd love to go out to dinner with you." She smiled and turned her attention back to what she was reading.

Randy shook his head and smiled at no one unparticular. Satisfied with himself he adjusted his suit and sat up straight.

After a while Michelle felt herself drifting off, she tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't help it. Randy felt something hit his arm, he looked down and saw Michelle asleep, he lifted his arm and put her head on his shoulders, he smiled as he watched her sleep before turning his attention to the T.V.

Dave looked over and smiled to himself, he then looked over and saw John standing there. John turned to see Dave giving him an evil look; John took one last look and made his way back to his seat.

* * *

**What's going to go down now? Hmm…I don't know? LoL! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember review! Thanks **


	9. Taking A Ride

**I'm sorry it took a while for me to post another chapter! But here I' am with Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy and remember, Review!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

Michelle woke up to the sound of a soft voice. She looked up to see Randy staring at her.

"Oh wow, I fell asleep for that long?" She said stretching her arms out.

"Yeah, thanks to you my arm is asleep." Randy said joking around.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Michelle rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

She followed Randy out of the plane into the airport. She yawned as she waited for her bags to come around. She looked over at Randy who was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Randy said turning his attention somewhere else.

Michelle just smiled and shook her head. Finally her bags came around, grabbing them she made her way through the crowd. She sighed as she saw the line for the rental cars.

She dragged herself over there and waited patiently.

"You could ride with us you know." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Dave standing there with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on now." He motioned for her to go ahead of him, they got to the car and Dave packed all the bags, he left it open so Randy could add his stuff in. Dave had gotten a phone call, so Michelle stood there waiting for Randy to come along. She spotted John across the way going to his car; she made her way over to say hi.

"Hey John." Michelle said walking up next to him.

"Hey."

"So what's up?" Michelle asked not knowing what to say.

"Not much."

"Mm…" Michelle just looked down at the ground thinking of what to say.

John finally broke the silence. "So…are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah…Randy and I are going out to dinner." John got a cold look on his face, as she mentioned Randy's name.

"I thought you didn't like each other."

"Well, like you said he's not such a bad guy."

John rolled his eyes and Michelle looked at him confused as to what he was thinking.

"Are you mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know…you…" At that moment Randy sneaked up behind her putting her on his shoulders.

"Randy!" She said playfully slapping his head.

Randy looked over at John who looked angry; Randy just gave him one of his cocky grins and turned back around.

"Bye John!" Michelle yelled, John just nodded his head and got into his car.

Randy put her down as they got to the car. Michelle hit him in the arm and got in the car.

"Owe!" Randy said rubbing his arm.

"Just get in the car!" Dave shouted.

Randy got in the car and Dave drove off. Michelle just looked out the window and laughed. She got her phone, to check for messages, and of course her mom had left her one.

She smiled as she listened to the message. "Do you mind if I make a call?"

"Go ahead." Dave said lowering the radio.

"Who you calling?" Randy asked turning around to face her.

"None ya." Michelle dialed her mom's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi, it's me…I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner…I'm doing pretty good…Yes, I miss you too." Michelle started to get all teary eyed but she held it in.

Randy raised his eyebrow wondering whom she was talking to. "Who you talking to?"

"My mom…" She said putting her hand over the receiver.

"Yeah…right." Randy grabbed the phone from her and started talking.

Michelle just shrugged her shoulders and listened to what he was saying.

"Oh…Hi…I…I didn't think…"

"Thank you." Michelle said snatching the phone back and shaking her head.

"Yeah I love you too mom…talk to you later." She hung up and put the phone back in her purse.

"You're such a dork, Randy." Dave said shaking his head.

"Yes he sure is." Michelle waved at him through the rearview mirror. He gave her a sarcastic smile and turned his attention to the road. Michelle pulled out a magazine and read it as they made their way to the hotel.

**At the Hotel:  
**  
Dave pulled up in front of the hotel.

"You two get off, while I find a parking."

Both Randy and Michelle got out getting their bags out of the trunk. They walked into the hotel and took a seat in the lobby.

"So…what were you and John talking about earlier?"

"Not much, I just went over to say Hi."

"Oh." Michelle looked at his face expression.

"What's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Michelle replied giving him a firm expression.

"I don't know we just haven't really been getting along."

"Did I do something cause before I came you two…"

"Shush, it has nothing to do with you, I have no problem with him, but he's just not a guy I want to hang with right now." But of course he knew it was about her, he just didn't want her to worry about it.

Michelle just nodded her head in agreement and got up when she saw Dave walk in.

They checked into their rooms, Michelle took a shower and got ready to go to work. She decided to go down to the lobby and wait for Dave and Randy to come down. She took a seat on the couch, by the window. She didn't notice Randy come down, he came up quietly behind her, he smiled as he stared at her. Randy softly blew on her neck, to get her attention.

"What the heck?" Michelle said grabbing her neck.

She turned around to see Randy smiling at her.

"Ugh…I should've known."

"Oh you know you liked it." Randy said sitting down next to her.

Michelle just rolled her eyes. "Is Dave coming yet?"

"Are you getting an attitude with me?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Michelle said getting up walking past him.

"Whoa did I do something?"

Michelle just kept on walking, making her way outside. Randy followed her out there.

"Umm, excuse me, I was talking to you." He said grabbing her arm.

She turned at looked up at him. "Gosh, don't take everything so seriously."

"Ugh…You!" He said letting go of her.

Michelle just couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Don't laugh."

"Why what are you going to do about it?"

Randy gave her cold look, making his way over to her. She started to run and Randy chased after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her waist; they couldn't keep balance and ended up falling over each other. Michelle was still laughing, Randy now couldn't help but laugh. They stopped laughing as they caught each others eye, their lips got closer to each other.

"Save that for later, Please." They both looked up and saw Dave standing over them.

Randy got up first, holding his hand out to help Michelle up.

"Thanks." Michelle said dusting herself off.

Michelle and Randy just smiled at each other as they followed Dave to the car.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! Please Review!**

**Thanks**


	10. Dinner Time

**Thanks to those of who reviewed! Here's Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

They arrived at the arena; Dave and Randy did the usual, signed autographs for the fans and took a couple of pictures. Michelle laughed at Dave and Randy who were getting into an argument with a random guy.

"You're Gay Randy!"

Randy just looked back and flipped him off.

"I bet I have more girlfriends then you."

Randy was getting heated, he walked towards the guy but Dave held him back. More guys chimed in telling Randy off. Michelle walked over to Randy to try and calm him down.

"Randy they're not worth it." Michelle said holding his arm.

"I fuckin' hate idiots like that."

"They're just making themselves look stupid not you."

The guys started whistling at Michelle who just rolled her eyes.

"Can I take you out on a date honey!" Michelle turned around and flipped him off.

"Oh come on honey!"

"First of all, I' am not your honey, and I wouldn't give you the time of day even if you're the last jerk on earth!" Dave and Randy just looked at her laughing.

"Oh please don't tell me you pick that prick over me!"

"He's a lot better then your ugly ass!" She grabbed Randy's arm and put it around her waist.

"Forget you then hoe!"

Michelle turned around and was about to walk up the guy when Randy grabbed her waist pulling her back. Dave walked up the guy and just stared him down until he took off and ran. The crowd started laughing and making fun of him.

"Talk about temper." Randy said letting her go.

"Well, I hate idiots like that." Michelle said putting a smirk on her face.

"Come on, let's get something to eat before work starts."

"Alright." Dave finished unloading the car, following them inside into the arena.

**In the Arena: **

They grabbed something to eat and found a table to sit at. Michelle just got a sandwich and water; she didn't want to eat too much, figuring she was going to eat a lot at dinner. Michelle looked up to Randy staring at her; embarrassed she covered her mouth and finished chewing.

"What?" Wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Nothing." He said putting food in his mouth.

Michelle smiled, getting up to throw away the left over food.

"Hey, I'm going to get going." Michelle said grabbing her water bottle and taking the last drink.

"I'll walk you." Randy threw his food away and followed Michelle who was half way out the door.

"Well, I'll see you later." Michelle said turning to face him.

"Yeah, have a good time at work."

"You too." Michelle said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Michelle waved as she watched him walk away. She smiled to herself before walking into the trailer.

Randy was ruffling threw his bag, trying to find his gear.

"You two are getting pretty close." Randy looked up to see John walking in.

"If you're talking about Michelle, then yes, I really like her."

"I can deal with that." John said taking a seat on the couch.

"Look John, if you're going to start something I really don't want to hear it." Randy said throwing his gym bag on the ground.

"No, I'm not mad…I was though, but I'll get over it."

"Good."

"But what made you change your mind about her?" John said looking up at Randy.

"I…I…don't know, she just turned out to be a great girl."

John shook his head in agreement. He got up and walked to the door.

"Yes she is a great girl…don't ruin it." John said shutting the door behind him.

John didn't really like the fact the two were getting so close but he had to deal with it.

**Meanwhile…  
**  
Michelle was really enjoying her day at work; she got to do a lot more. She got to know a few of her co-workers while on the job; they were all nice and treated her with the up most respect.

"So how are you liking your new job?" Her boss came up behind her.

"It's going really well, I love it." She said giving him a big smile.

"Good to hear it." He continued to walk around checking on everyone to see that they were doing their job.

**After the Show: **

Michelle said bye to everyone and headed into the arena. She couldn't wait for dinner tonight she was beyond starving. As Michelle was walking she caught the eye of John.

"Hey John." She said coming up beside him.

"Hey there." He said turning his attention to her.

"Great match out there."

"Well, what can I say?"

Michelle couldn't help but laugh. "So what's up…I didn't get a chance to finish talking to you earlier."

"Oh no problem."

"So what were you going to ask me?" Michelle said putting her hair up in a messy bun.

John hesitated for a moment. "Oh it was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked making sure.

"Yeah."

They continued a conversation until they saw Randy come out of his dressing room. He noticed Michelle and John and walked over.

"What's up John?" He said doing a handshake.

"Not much, Randy."

"And You." he said talking to Michelle.

"I'm doing good."

"Hey, I think I better get going, I'll see you two later."

"Bye." They both said at the same time watching John head out.

"We Ready?" She smiled and stuck her arm under his; they walked out and met Dave who was already out there talking on his cell phone.

"We're going back to the hotel right?" Michelle asked.

"Well…Yeah, I'm not going to be seen with you dressed that way."

"Funny." She said playfully hitting him.

He pulled her towards him and started biting her neck.

"Randy…stop!" She said not trying to laugh.

"Come on you two!" They both jumped at the tone of Dave's voice.

"Mm you taste good." Randy said licking his lips.

Michelle rubbed her neck and hit Randy on the arm again.

**Back at The Hotel:  
**  
Dave found a parking faster this time around. Michelle was the first to get out of the car. Randy watched as she got out.

"Mm Mm Mm!" Randy said grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"You know you're really not making a good impression, we haven't even had our first date."

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am." He said letting her go.

"What time do I meet you down here?"

"Around 12:30 a.m."

"Alright, so I'll see you later."

"You better be ready."

"Oh Please, I'll probably be ready before you are."

"Oh you think so?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Mm Hmm."

"Well let's play it out like this, if I'm ready before you are then I ask one thing of you."

"And if I win?"

"Same request…"

"Alright." She said shaking her head.

"See you loser." She said blowing a kiss.

Randy shook his head and made his way up to his room.

Michelle pulled out her key and opened the door to her room. She threw her suitcase on the bed, searching for something to wear tonight. She finally found something decent to wear; it was a black dress that zipped up in the back. She laid it out on the bed and put the shoes that she was going to wear next to it. She threw her suitcase back down, grabbed a towel and headed into the shower.

Randy got out of the shower; he had already picked out an open blue suit with a white undershirt. Before he did anything he did his hair, getting it just right, then sprayed his cologne on. He looked at the time, it was already 12: 15, and so he hurried up and put his shoes on, grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

Michelle was rushing now after noticing what time it was. She hurried and put her heels on, before leaving she looked in the mirror one more time to make sure her hair was o.k. she had decided to curl it and leave it down. Grabbing her purse she headed down to the lobby to meet Randy.

Randy satisfied with himself, knowing he had won the bet waited for Michelle to come down. Michelle came down and looked at Randy who was dressed in very nice suit, his hair done and everything, she smiled and made her way over. Randy turned around to see Michelle coming towards him, he couldn't believe his eyes, she looked so beautiful.

"Looks like you won the bet." She said pushing hair out of her face.

"Oh…yeah…I…did."

"So are we going?" Randy snapped out of it and put her arm under his walking her outside.

"What place is open this late?"

"Oh I've got something." He said winking at her.

He opened the car door for her and let her get in before he closed it. He then hopped into the driver's seat.

"So Dave let you borrow the car?"

"Yeah, he did."

"So we ready?" Randy said starting the car.

"Yeah." She said looking over at him and smiling.

Randy pulled out and headed out on to their destination.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And Remember Please Review!**

**Thanks**


	11. A Lasting Kiss

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I hope you're enjoying the story! Here's Chapter 11, ENJOY! Please Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

They drove around in circles trying to find something open, but ended up finding nothing.

"Randy I don't think there's anything open."

"We got to find something." He said looking at every building.

"Randy it's obvious there's nothing open."

"Yeah…you're right." He said with a sigh.

"It's o.k." Michelle said putting her hand on his leg.

"Well, do you still want to eat?" He said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, let's just go to a fast food place."

"Are you sure?" He said taking a glance at her.

"Yeah why not?"

"Alright then." He found a Wendy's open and pulled into the parking lot.

"Are we going inside?" Michelle said with a questioning look.

"Well, you wanted to come here so come on." He said getting out of the car.

Michelle looked down at was she was wearing, it wasn't exactly what you call casual.

Randy opened the door and grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

"Fine!" She climbed out and tried to pull down her dress a little. Randy glanced at her giving her a smirk.

Randy opened the door for her to walk in and she just looked at him with a cold stare. Just like she thought, the people in there turned around to stare, she turned to walk back outside but Randy stopped her.

"It's o.k. come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to a booth.

Michelle told him what she wanted, so he went up to order for both of them, a few people recognized who he was and asked for autographs. She could feel eyes on her, so she just kept her eyes down.

"Is something wrong?" Randy said sitting back down.

"Yes, the people in here keep staring at me."

"Who cares, just don't pay attention."

They called out their order and Randy picked it up. They began to eat when a young girl came up asking for Randy's autograph, he gladly accepted.

"May I take a picture of you two?"

"Hmm…me." Michelle said looking up.

"Yeah you two just look so cute together."

"I guess so." Michelle said getting up and sitting next to Randy.

Randy put his arm around her and their faces together. The girl took the picture and waited for it to develop.

"Here I think you should have it."

"Oh Gosh, is it that bad?" Michelle asked taking the picture.

"Oh aren't so cute together." Randy said looking at the picture.

Michelle gave a smirk and took her seat back.

They finished their food and cleaned up a bit.

"We Ready?" Randy said getting up.

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse and followed Randy out.

"Let's take a walk."

"Randy I'm in heels." She said with a sigh.

"Come on I'll carry you." He motions for her to get on his back.

"No, that's o.k. I'll walk." She said walking past him.

"Fine, I didn't want to carry you anyways." He said throwing his arms up.

"Oh stop, come here." She said holding her hand out.

He smiled and took her hand.

They just walked in silence, letting the wind hit their faces. Michelle looked up at the clear sky and smiled at how beautiful it was. Randy looked over and smiled to himself.

"So what did you want me to do?"

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"I lost the bet, so what is it that you want me to do?"

"Oh that, just you coming out with me is enough."

"Aren't you sweet." Michelle said flashing a smile.

"If I would've lost, what would you make me do?" Michelle stopped suddenly and looked at Randy. Ever since that day, she's been wanted to kiss him.

"Just do it." She said to herself.

"Well, what is it?" Randy asked catching her in a daze.

"This…" she put her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss, he put his hands on her back to pull her closer, each second they fell more into each other, kissing passionately. As they broke, they put their foreheads together.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long." Randy replied running his hand over her arm.

"Me too." Michelle whispered, before pulling Randy back for another lasting kiss.

The 2nd time they broke, they didn't say nothing, they just stared at each other and smiled as they walked hand in hand back to the car.

As they drove back to the hotel, Randy grabbed Michelle's hand and kissed the back of it, keeping a hold of it as he drove.

**Back at the Hotel:  
**  
Randy walked Michelle back up to her room; Michelle leaned up against the door as Randy stood in front of her.

"Thank you for tonight." Michelle said getting the key from her purse.

"No, thank you."

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Michelle said looking up at him.

"Yes you will." Michelle smiled, before Randy left, he gave her one last kiss.

"Night." He said as he walked off.

"Night." Michelle opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**

**Thanks**


	12. Spending the Day together

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter! Sorry it took a while for Chapter 12, busy with schoolwork these days! This chapter is not all that great, so please forgive me! And in the next Chapter I'll be speeding it up a bit, I don't want to bore you people, LoL! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please R&R!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Michelle woke up the sun shining into her room. When she had got home last night, she went had went straight to bed. Michelle slipped on a sweater and some flip-flops, she needed to wake up, so she headed down to the lobby to grab a coffee. She stepped outside of her room and stepped into the elevator.

Michelle got to the lobby and made her way over to the brunch area, people kept looking at her, still in her pajama pants, Michelle laughed to herself and rolled her eyes. Michelle was putting sugar in her coffee when she felt cold hands cover her eyes. She smiled knowing who it was.

"Guess Who?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hi Randy." She said sarcastically.

"Aw, how did you know?" He asked standing beside her.

"I just knew." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Mm Hmm, so what are you doing today?"

"Probably nothing…why?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I thought maybe we could spend the day together."

"Really?" Michelle asked surprised.

"If you have plans we ca…"

Michelle put her hand up to cut him off. "No I think it's a great idea."

"Good." He said with a big smile on his face.

"So what time do we meet?"

"How about 12?" He said looking at his watch.

"Sounds good…see you." She stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss, before she walked back up to her room.

"Aw, isn't that too cute." John said coming up behind Randy.

"Oh Shit man, you scared me." He said turning to face John.

"Sorry." John said laughing.

"It's alright…so what were you saying?"

"I said that was too cute."

"Oh, yeah." Randy said giving a little cough.

"I thought I'd never see the day." John said shaking his head.

"Well, there's a first for everything."

"Yeah there sure is." John replied raising his eyebrows.

"Hey man, I'm going to go get ready, I'll see ya later."

"Alright, brother." Him and Randy did a little handshake before Randy went to get himself ready.

"Just don't hurt her." John said to himself as he watched Randy walk away.

Upstairs Michelle wrapped the towel around her and walked out into the room where her clothes were laid out. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a halter-top that tied in the back, she looked herself over in the mirror making sure that was what she wanted to wear. She pulled her back and did her make-up, for her hair she fixed it up into a messy bun. She slipped on some cute heels, grabbed her purse and made her way to go meet Randy.

She got down there and didn't see him, she looked at what time it was, it 5 after twelve. She finally saw him come down the stairs.

"Late are we?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He said grabbing her close to him.

"Better be." She gave him a quick kiss and they made there way out of the hotel.

"So what shall we do first?" Randy asked.

"I'm starving." Michelle said rubbing her stomach.

"Then we shall go eat." Michelle just raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You're just too cute." She said smiling.

"Thanks I think so too." He said motioning his hands down his abs.

"Oh please." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, don't worry I think you're cute too." He said hugging her.

Michelle took his hands and wrapped them around her as they continued to walk.  
They got to the restaurant and walking to a pretty packed place, they got in line behind an old couple. Randy started messing around, blowing in her ear and kissing her neck. Michelle couldn't help but giggle. The couple turned around with a cold stare towards them.

"Randy stop." She said hitting his arm.

"But I don't want to." He whispered in her ear.

As the old couple went to their table, they took a last look towards Randy and Michelle. Randy started laughing with Michelle joining in.

"How many?" The waitress asked.

"Two." Michelle said holding up two fingers.

"Alright, right over here." The waitress led them to booth in the back of the restaurant.

"May I start you off with some drinks?"

"Just water for me is fine." Michelle said getting herself situated in the booth.

"You sir?"

"Water is fine."

"K, I'll be right back to take your orders." She handed them their menus and made her way to the back.

"So what do you want to do after lunch?" Randy asked still keeping his eyes on the menu.

"I really don't care." Michelle said closing the menu.

"What is this, an Italian restaurant?" Randy said with a confused look.

"Um…yeah it is." Michelle said laughing.

"Oh." Randy said closing his menu.

Michelle laughed harder at the expression on his face; Randy sent her a cold look.

"I'm sorry." Michelle said clearing her throat.

The waitress came and brought them their waters and took their orders.

Michelle was taking a drink of her water when Randy tipped the glass, making her spill it all over her.

"Randy!" She said grabbing a napkin.

"Who's laughing now?" He said just laughing even harder.

Michelle just stared at him and scooting herself to where she was across from him.

"Oh come on, it's just water." Randy said rolling his eyes.

Michelle didn't respond she just kept her gaze somewhere else. She saw Randy about to take a drink, so she kicked the table now causing it to spill all over him. Randy looked over at Michelle who just gave him a big smile.

"Oh you're going to get it." He said trying to clean himself up.

The waitress brought them their food and just stared at them as if they were crazy. Michelle smiled to herself as she ate her food. As they finished their food, Randy went to pay. Michelle left a tip and met Randy in the front. She walked outside but didn't see him; she looked in every direction but didn't see him.

Randy smiled as he sneaked up on her; he grabbed her waist, causing her to scream loudly. Everybody turned and just looked at her, she hit Randy on the arm and walked away.

"Michelle!"

She ignored his call and kept walking ahead. She found a table and took a seat on top of it.

Randy then came in front of her leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, baby."

Michelle just looked the other way. Randy then started whispering sweet nothings into her ear causing her to put a smile on her face.

"There it is." Randy said referring to the smile.

"Oh hush."

Michelle then put her arms around his neck and let their lips touch for a passionate kiss. After the broke apart, they decided to do a little shopping before heading back to the hotel.

**Back At The Hotel:**

"Well, thanks for today." Michelle said grabbing her key out of her purse.

"No Problem." He said with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I got to do a few things for work, but I'm sure I'll be done early."

"Alright, don't work to hard."

"I won't." He gave her a quick kiss before walking back to his room.

Michelle smiled and walked into her room. She smiled as she thought of Randy, could this be love? She asked herself. She decided to take a nap; she took off her shoes and laid down on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Randy walked into his room, Dave didn't hear him come in, he was watching something on T.V.

Dave caught him at the corner of his eye. "Hey what's up?"

"Not much." Randy said falling on to the sofa.

"Mm Hmm." Dave said turning off the T.V.

"What?" Randy said with a confused look.

"Nothing." Dave said with a smirk look.

"So what time do we have to do that signing?" Randy asked.

"In about an hour." Dave said looking at his watch.

"Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower." Randy said getting up.

"Alight." Dave watched him go into the bathroom; he could see that extra spark in Randy's eyes, meaning that he was in love or close to it, even though he wouldn't admit it.


	13. A Broken Heart

**O.k. as I said, I'm moving the storyfoward a little! So here's Chapter 13 and I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R! **

**Chapter 13**

**1 month Later:**

It had been a month since Michelle had started this new job, also this relationship with Randy. Both were going really good, Randy and her had gotten really close, it was safe to that they're were in fact boyfriend and girlfriend.

Michelle was getting ready for work when she heard a knock on the door. She automatically knew who it was. She opened the door to see Randy standing there. He through a big grin.

"Hey There." He said as he walked in.

"Hey, I'm almost ready, I just need to finish my make-up." Michelle said sitting in front of the mirror.

"You don't need make-up."

"Yes, I do." She said as she put on her lipstick.

Randy just took a seat on the bed and watched as she did her make-up, he laughed as she poked herself in the eye.   
"Owe Damn it!" She said throwing the pencil down.

"You o.k.?" He said bending down in front of her.

"Yeah, my just won't stop watering."

"See I told you don't need to wear make-up, it's dangerous." He said as he kissed her eye.

"Thanks, baby." She said as looked up at him.

"C'mon, we need to get going." He said grabbing her purse and handing it to her.

Michelle slipped her hand into his and they made their way downstairs to meet Dave.

"Finally!" Dave said throwing up his arms.

"Sorry Michelle had a little accident."

"Yeah sorry." Michelle said uncovering her eye.

"Owe." Dave said looking closely at it.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Yeah, o.k." Dave said picking up his bag.

They headed out and got into the car, making their way over to the arena. Randy sat in the back with Michelle, hugging her closely to him.

"You know, I'll be fine." Michelle said looking up at Randy.

"I know, I just like taking care of you." He said with a smile.

"I love you." Michelle couldn't believe she had just said that, but she couldn't help it, she really meant it.

Randy smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked on and realized he hadn't said anything, did he not love her?, was it to early to be saying that?, all these questions ran through her head.

Randy had heard what she said, and he loved her too, but he just couldn't say it.

"Hey Randy, we're planning to go out tonight, if you want to come." Dave said keeping his eye on the road.

"Do you want to go, Michelle?"

"I'm not really in the mood, but you can go if you want." She said getting up.

"If you don't want me to go…"

"It's fine, Randy…go have fun." She said squeezing his hand.

"O.k."

"O.k." She said letting go of his hand and looking out the window.

"Michelle, are you o.k.?" He said trying to read her expression.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said cracking a smile.

Randy knew there was something wrong and it was his fault.

At the Arena:

They pulled into the arena, after finding a parking, they all got out quietly, not saying a word.   
Michelle waited for Randy and Dave to get their bags. Randy smiled at Michelle who was standing there innocently, she smiled back. Randy grabbed her hand as they walked into the arena.   
Michelle walked Randy to his dressing room.

"I think I better head over." Michelle said turning to face Randy.

"Yeah, o.k."

"So I'll see you later." Michelle asked.

"Yes, of course."

"O.k." Michelle turned to make her way when Randy called out to her.

"Yeah?" She turned back around.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She gave him a quick kiss and then went on her way.

Randy watched her walk away and sighed before walking into this locker room.

There was something wrong, she loves a man who doesn't love her back. She felt like crying but she held it in. She didn't want her co-workers thinking anything was wrong.

**After the Show:**

Randy walked through the curtain satisfied with the show. He slipped a towel around his neck, while grabbing a water bottle.

"Hey you're still going tonight right?" Maven said walking along side him.

"Yeah." He said shaking his head.

"Alright, then I'll see you later." He said walking into this locker room.

At that moment he saw Michelle, making her way down the hall, he made his way over to her.

"Hey beautiful." She looked up to see Randy.

"Hey there, handsome."

"Oh, I like that." He said shaking his head.

Michelle smiled. "You looked great tonight."

"Thanks." She seemed as she was in a better mood, but could still tell there was something wrong.

"So are you sure, you don't want to go tonight?" Randy asked making sure.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"Alright then, we're going to head out from here so…"

"That's fine, I'll get a cab."

"K, goodnight." He said giving her a kiss.

"Goodnight." She said wiping her lipstick off his lips.

He loved it when she did that, it was her own little thing that she did. He waved as he watched her make her way out of the arena.

Later that night:

Michelle lay there in bed trying to go to sleep, tossing and turning. She finally turned the light on and sat there thinking, maybe she was just over reacting with this whole love thing, she knew he cared about her, he just didn't love her that way yet. She deciding to get ready and surprise him at the club he was at.

Randy sat there thinking about Michelle and how she was doing. He watched as his friends had fun on the dance floor.   
"Cheer up buddy." Dave said sitting back at the table.

"Mm Hmm." Randy mumbled.

Dave just shook his head and made his way over to the bar.

"How are you cutie?" Randy looked up to see a tall blonde standing in front of him.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said taking a drink of his beer.

"It doesn't look like it." She crawled into the booth with him.

Michelle paid the cab driver before stepping out into the crisp air. She walked into the club, making her way through the crowd. She spotting Dave at the bar.

"Hey Dave." She said coming up beside him.

"Hey there, I thought you didn't want to come?" He said turning to face her.

"Yeah I couldn't get to sleep…do you know where Randy is?" She said scanning the club.

"Yeah he's right…" Dave stopped when he saw what was going on.

"Where?" She said turning in his direction.

"Michelle I…"

"Oh my gosh!" It was too late, she had spotted Randy.

She put her hand over her mouth and Ran out of the club, not caring who she bumped into, as she got far enough, she just slid down on the ground bringing her knees to her chest.

Dave made his way over to Randy and slammed his hand on the table. The girl got off Randy and just sat there.

"I think it's best if you go." Dave said giving her a cold look.

She slowly made her way out and then ran.

"What the hell are you doing, Randy!" Dave said in an angry tone.

Randy just looked down, not wanting to face Dave.

"She saw you."

"Who?" Randy said looking up.

"Michelle, she saw you."

"How, she didn't even come." He said shaking his head.

"Well she did and that's when she saw you." Randy's heart sank at that moment, knowing what he had just done.

"Where did she go?" He said getting up out of the booth.

"She ran outside."

Randy fought his way through the crowd, finally making outside. He didn't see her anywhere. He then heard soft cries from around the corner.

"Michelle?" He said in a low voice.

She looked up to see Randy, all she could get out was… "Why?"

"I'm sorry baby." He grabbing her hand.

"Don't…touch me." She pulled her hand away from his and got up.

"Please…"

"I asked why?"

"I…I…don't know." He said softly.

"Yeah I'm sure you don't."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, it…it just happened."

"I love you Randy, how could you do this to me!" She said with tears rolling down her face, she didn't care to wipe them away.

"I love you too, Michelle."

"That is a bunch of bull shit, Randy!"

"No it's not, you know I love you!"

"I thought you did, but after tonight, I know you're true feelings."

"Please don't do this, you're the one that started acting weird in the first place."

"Oh, so now you want to go and blame this on me?"

"No…that's not…"

"You know what, I really don't care, go ahead and blame it on me, so you and your little girlfriend can go live happily ever after!" She attempted to walk away but Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, she couldn't help but fall into it. But then finally she pushed him away.

"I loved you Randy, I truly loved you." She whispered before walking away.

Randy touched his lips and looked up to see Michelle getting into a cab, he looked away and at that moment he felt a tear run down his face, he knew that he had just ruinedpossibly thebest thing that ever happened to him.


	14. The Morning After

**Well, here's Chapter 14...it's not my best but not my worst! I hope all of you still enjoy it! And Remember please review ;)!**

**Chapter 14**

The Cab pulled up to the hotel, Michelle paid the driver and got out. She wiped the dry tears away before going inside, so no one would think anything. She made her way up the stairs, she grabbed her key out of her purse ready to open the door. She got inside her room, all she did was throw her purse on the table and plopped on the bed. She pulled the covers over her and turned off the light, closing her eyes, she let her last tears fall.

Randy looking out the window as Dave drove them back to the hotel. Dave took a glance at his friend, he was gonna say something, but decided it was probably not a good time. They got to hotel, after finding a parking, Randy got out quietly and just made his way upstairs, not even caring if Dave was behind him or not. On his way he passed by Michelle's room, he stood there staring as if he could see through it.

"Come on man, you need some rest." Dave said slightly budging him.

Randy just shook his head and followed Dave to their room. They got inside and automatically got ready for bed, tomorrow was a travel day so they needed to be up early. Randy said goodnight to Dave and shut the door to his room. He laid in bed just seeing Michelle's face over and over again.

"Oh, God will she ever forgive me?" With that said he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Next Morning:**

Michelle woke up to her phone ringing, she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" She said groggy.

"Oh, Hey Mom."

She listened as her mom caught her up on everything, then to catch her off guard her mom asked the question she had been dreading.

"Umm…Randy and I decided to go our separate ways." She really didn't want to tell her why, knowing her mom, she would just bug her about coming home.

"Mom, I'll be fine…I have to get ready cause it's a travel day, so I'll talk to later."

"Yes, I love you too mom…bye."

With that she hung up her phone and threw it in her purse. She yawned as she threw her suitcase on the bed. She didn't feel like doing anything right now, or seeing anyone for that matter.

She got everything packed and just left her outfit on the bed. She grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Randy woke up to Dave knocking on his door, telling him it was time to get ready. He threw the covers off , still half asleep walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Dave heard the shower go on and knew Randy was awake. He got his bags and headed out to pack them in the car. When he made his way back up, he decided to stop by Michelle's room to see how she was doing. He knocked on the door waiting for somebody to answer, he heard some fumbling around and then the door opened.

"Hey, Dave." She quietly replied.

"Hey, Michelle…I know you really don't want to talk right now…"

"Yeah I don't…so do have a point to get to." She said coldly.

She realized how cold she was and apologized. "Look Dave…I'm sorry, but right now I'm just not a good mood."

"And I understand that, but all I wanted to do was come check on you."

"Thanks Dave, but seeing you will just remind of him and I can't deal with that right now." She could feel tears fill her eyes but she held it in, she cried too much already.

"I see…but if you ever need to talk I'll be here…you've become like a little sister to me, and I want you to be happy." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"And the same goes for you too…I just need a little time for myself that's all." She said pulling away from him.

"So I guess I'll see you around." He said opening the door.

"Yeah you will." She said with smile.

He shook his head and walked out closing the door behind him. He just hoped that she would be o.k. and that maybe one day again she would be able to hang out with him and Randy again.

Michelle zipped up her bags and threw them over her shoulder. As she was walking out, she realized that she had no ride to the airport, she had been traveling with Randy and Dave for the past Month and half.

"Shit!" She said as she walked down into the lobby.

"Whoa, why the language?" She heard a familiar voice say.

She turned to see John standing there. "Oh Hey, John."

"So what's up?"

"Oh well, I just realized I don't have a ride to the airport." she said adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Here let me get that." He grabbed the bag from her throwing it over his shoulder. "And as for a ride, you're welcome to ride with me."

"Oh Thanks so much, John." She said relived.

"Not a problem…but don't you usually ride with Randy and Dave?"

"Umm…it's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it." She said nervously looking around.

"O.k. I understand…come on let's go." He said gently putting his hand on her back.

They got down to John's car and he packed everything up. He opened up the door for Michelle to get in, he could tell there was something wrong, but he just didn't know what. He climbed into the front seat, starting the car. He looked over at Michelle who was looking out the window.

"Michelle, if you ever need to talk, I'm here." He said putting his hand on hers.

"Thanks, John." She said politely smiling at him.

He shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot on to the busy street.

Dave and Randy had been on the road for a while now, they had gotten stuck in traffic and were moving along with the slow pace.

"How are you doing, man?" Dave said looking over at his friend.

"I rather not talk about that right now." He said not even turning to face Dave.

"Alright…but I went over to see her this morning."

With that said, Randy turned around and looked at Dave. "And?"

"She looked good, but I know she's just putting up front of how she really feels."

"Well, I expected that." He said looking down.

"She needs time to sort things out and I'm pretty sure one day she'll want to become friends again." He said while moving along with the traffic.

"Yeah…friends." Randy said letting out a sigh.

John looked over at Michelle who still had the same sad expression on her face. "Michelle, you're making me depressed."

"Oh, what…I'm sorry." She said looking over at him.

"Don't be sorry, but please at least smile, you're bringing down my mood."

"I wish I could but I' am just no…"

John shushed her and turned on some music. He started singing along to a song on the radio while doing hand expressions. Michelle just looked at him crazy, raising that eyebrow of hers. He grabbed Michelle's hand as if he was singing to her, Michelle couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, there's that beautiful smile of yours." He said turning down the music.

"Well, you're a dork I can't help it." She said laughing.

"A dork that you love." He said with a cocky smile.

Michelle just shook her head and turned the radio back up, turning it to a good radio station. She turned to smile at John and he smiled back. He was nice trying to put her in a good mood, and it was best if he didn't know what Randy did, she didn't want to start anything between them again.

It took them about another 30 min to arrive at the airport. John found a parking and got out of the car, Michelle following him. She grabbed her bags from the trunk and John did the same. They walked into the airport, John returning the keys to the rental place. Michelle waited for him off to the side. John saw her just staring blankly at the ground.

"Come on, be happy." He said putting his arm around her and squeezing her tightly.

She just looked up at him and smiled. They left their bags at the baggage clan, then made their way onto the plane. Michelle had to go their separate seats on the plane.

"So, I'll see you later." John said walking her to her seat.

"Well, yeah you're my ride." Michelle looking up at him with a smile.

"Oh Yeah, I forgot." He said joking around.

"Mm Hmm." Michelle said raising her eyebrow.

"Don't miss me too much." He said touching the top of her head messing her hair up.

"Oh, I won't." She said hitting his hand away.

"Watch it, or else you may not even have a ride." John said walking over to his seat.

Michelle just smiled and got herself situated in her seat.

Randy and Dave walked into the airport, Dave returning the keys and then both of them leaving their bags at baggage clan. Randy really hadn't been talking that much, Dave not even trying to make conversation. They walked onto the plane walking to where they'd be seated, Randy stopped as he approached his seat.

Michelle looked up to see Randy standing there, then she had remembered that they had always gotten seats next to each other. They had gotten the tickets before everything happened. They just stayed there looking at each other not knowing what to say.

John and Dave both looked at the situation wondering what was going to happen.

"I completely forgot, I'm sorry." Randy said finally cutting the silence.

"Well, what can we do?" Michelle said coldly.

Randy hated that attitude she gave, it just irritated him. "Look if you want me to change seats, I will…don't want to put you in a pissy mood or anything."

Michelle shot her head up at the comment. "Oh, I think you can blame yourself for my pissy mood."

Randy and her just shot each other cold looks. Dave and John wondering what was going on, they knew getting involved would make things worst. They just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Mr. , do you have a seat?" One of the ladies asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Well, then seat in it, the plane is taking off."

Randy just rolled his eyes and took his seat.

"Can I get a drink, I'm gonna need it." She said shooting a glance at Randy.

"Yeah I could take one of those too."

The lady just shook her head and headed to the back.

"Remember next time to not book our seats next to each other." Michelle said staring down at the magazine she was reading.

"You can book them yourself, you're a big girl."

"Look, don't even start with me, I' am not in the mood." She said closing the magazine.

"I'm not the one who started acting like a bitch." He said facing her.

"You're an asshole, I swear I don't even know why I went out with you!"

"Same here, I could've been doing better things with my time." Randy knew that was a low blow, but he couldn't take it back now.

"Ugh, you're so pathetic…I swear!" She turned towards the window, not wanting him to know that he had gotten to her. She let the tears fall as she kept her glance out the window.

Randy sighed as he saw her, he knew she was crying, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but that was the only way he could deal with everything going on. He didn't mean what he said, in fact it was the exact opposite, he loved the time spent with her.

"Michelle…look I'm sorry…I didn't mean what I said." He said making an effort to apologize.

"Randy, just please be quiet, haven't you done enough to make me feel like shit."

"Michelle…" Randy was cut off by Michelle putting her hand up to shush him.

From then on they both sat in silence, not even talking to anyone near them. Once in a while they would sneak glances at each other, just wondering what each other was thinking. Michelle stopped her tears and just stared out the window the whole way to their destination.


	15. Telling the Truth

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed I really appriciate it! To me this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I hope you still enjoy it! And Please Review, it always helps!**

**Chapter 15**

The plane had made a safe landing, getting off the plane, neither Randy or Michelle said anything they just got off the plane going their separate ways. Michelle caught up with John at baggage clan.

"Hey there, you o.k.?" John asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Michelle said sarcastically.

John just shook his head and grabbed both of their bags. Michelle volunteered to drive them to the hotel, so John waited for her outside while she got the keys. Not saying anything when she came out, just walked expecting John to follow which he did. They approached the car and Michelle opened the trunk for John then waited for him in the car, John just quietly got in the car not saying one word.

"So what happened?" Dave said as they walked to the car.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now."

"Fine." Dave said holding his hands in defense.

As Dave opened the trunk, Randy just threw his bag in and waited for Dave to open the car. As he stood there he saw a car pass by seeing two familiar faces inside.

"Hey Dave." Randy said still keeping his eye on the car.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dave said closing the trunk.

"Who is Michelle riding with?"

"I have no idea, she didn't tell me anything…why?"

"Nothing…never mind." He said making his way to the passenger side door.

Michelle drove along with the slow traffic. "I can't believe this traffic."

"Yeah I know." John said agreeing with her.

Just as Michelle was about to move onto the other lane a car cut in front of her. "You Mother…"

"Whoa, calm down!" John said cutting her off.

Michelle just stayed silent and sat back in her seat. This is all she needed to add to her bad day. With that, she couldn't help it and let tears roll down her face.

John looked over at her and noticed she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything, John…just everything." She said letting more tears fall.

"Does this have to do with…"

"Don't even say his name." Michelle said resting her head on the wheel.

"Can you just please tell me what happened?" John said leaning forward to look at her face.

"What's the point?"

"Cause then I could know why you're so upset."

"You really want to know?" Michelle said looking at him.

"Yes I do."

"I had headed to the club where he had said he was going to be and ran into Dave who was sitting at the bar…I asked him where I would find Randy and that's when I turned to see Randy with…with…" She said starting to cry again.

"Go on." John said placing his hand on her back.

"He was with another women." She said calmly.

"What…why?" John asked confused.

"I'd still like to know that answer." Michelle replied.

John just looked at Michelle and realized just how hurt she was and Randy was responsible.

"Michelle, it'll be o.k. soon." John said sympathetically.

"Mm Hmm." Michelle just mumbled under her breath.

The traffic started moving again, Michelle and John went back to silence.

Randy was still trying to figure out if that was really the two of them that he saw together. Why would she hang out with him? Is she just trying to get back at me? Many questions ran through his head.

"Hey, Randy what's wrong?" Dave asked noticing Randy's expression.

"What…oh nothing, I'm fine."

Dave just shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. Traffic was now moving quickly so it took them another 10 min to pull off on their exit. It took them a while to find the hotel, but they finally found it pulling in and finding a parking.

Michelle stopped the car, both her and John got out at the same time. She opened the trunk, after grabbing their stuff they made their way into the hotel. As they got in there was quite a line of people waiting to check in, her and John took the last place in line and waited patiently for the line to start moving.

"After we check in, do wanna grab something to eat?" John asked.

"Eh, I'm fine you can go without me." "Oh come on." John said pleading with her.

"John I'm not…" John cut her off.

"Please!" John said pouting.

Michelle couldn't help but smile. "Fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"There you go." John said putting his arm around her.

Michelle just looked up at John then back at the surroundings of the hotel. She looked at all the people, seeing a few familiar faces that she worked with. They moved along as the line started to move, she looked over and caught the eye of someone.

Randy kept his glance on Michelle, looking at the person next to her. Michelle just smiled and put John's arm back around her. He suddenly felt jealously over come him at that moment, he just kept his gaze on them not being able to turn away.

John looked over and saw who Michelle was looking at, he just smiled and slid his arm down to her waist, he knew what she was doing he just played along.

Michelle put her hand over John's taking a moment to look up and smile at him. If Randy wanted to cheat on her, then fine, but she wasn't gonna let him see the hurt he caused.

Randy just took one last glance at the two and stormed off. "I can't believe her?" He said talking to himself.

"Who?" He heard a voice behind him.

"With John, a guy I despise." Continuing to talk to himself.

"Umm…Hello who are you talking about?" Dave said waving his hand in front of Randy's face.

"Michelle!" Randy snapped back.

"What about her and John?" Dave questioned.

"Look for yourself." Randy said pointing them out, he took another glance and just walked off.

Dave saw what he was talking about. He sighed and shook his head, even though Randy acted the way he does, Dave knew he was still hurting and this wasn't gonna make it any better.

**I hope it wasn't too boring! I have something in mind to what's gonna happen, but I'd still like to hear what you people think and what you want to happen! Thanks so much again!**


	16. Running Into Each Other

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story! I started a new one so I was busy working on that one! But here's Chapter 16! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

After checking into their rooms, her and John went out to lunch. They had decided on just having American food, they found a local hamburger joint and decided just to go there.

"So what are you going to have?" John asked looking over the menu.

"I think I'll just stick with a regular hamburger." She said putting the menu down.

"Good Choice, that's what I'm having too."

The waitress took their orders and headed back into the kitchen. They were having a good conversation when a certain someone had to walk in.

"Oh great." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

John looked over and saw Randy; he was with Dave like always. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, it's fine." She said in a rude tone.

Randy and Dave followed the waitress to their seats that just happened to be right across from John and Michelle. Randy and Michelle exchanged glances at each other both giving dirty looks.

"Just when I thought I was having a good time…ugh I swear!" Michelle said almost yelling.

"Whoa calm down, just don't pay any attention." John said trying to calm her down.

Michelle shook her head in agreement turning her attention back to John.

"She's just doing it to get back at me." Randy replied keeping his eyes on her.

"And why would you say that?" Dave asked.

"Oh, come on it's so obvious." Randy replied.

"So you're saying that she's just using John?"

"Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for the guy."

"May I remind you that her and John were already starting something before you came into the picture."

"So." Randy said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, she might really start something with him now that you're not in the picture." Dave said in a serious tone.

Randy just looked at him and back at Michelle and John who were in a deep conversation.

"Would she move on that fast?" Randy asked Dave.

"If he's the right person, then anything could happen."

Randy now questioning if she would really move on that fast and with John. Just thinking about it made him enraged with jealousy.

"So what are your plans for the night?" John asked taking a drink of his water.

"Nothing…u?"

"Well, if you want to come I was planning to go clubbing with a few of my buddy's."

"Hmm, I think I'll pass for tonight." She replied gently turning down his offer.

"You sure?" John asked making sure.

"Yeah, maybe another night." She said sending him a smile.

They finished eating their food; John went to go pay the check while she waited there for him. She couldn't help but take a glance at Randy; even after what he did she still indeed had feelings for him.

"You Ready?" John asked throwing the tip on the table.

"Yeah." Michelle climbed out of the booth and followed John out of the restaurant.

John and Michelle got back to the Hotel; John walked Michelle back up to her room giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left to his own room.

Michelle clicked on the T.V. turning it to wear it only played music; she laid down and closed her eyes letting the music rock her to sleep.

Michelle woke up to her phone ringing; she slowly got up and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked still half asleep.

"Hey what's my favorite girl doing?"

"Oh, hey John." She said realizing who it was.

"I just called to ask you if changed your mind about going out tonight?"

"Thanks again, but no I think I'm just going to stay here tonight."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"K, have fun."

"Bye, Michelle."

"Bye." She replied before hanging up the phone.

She decided just to get dressed in her pajamas and head on to bed. She was about to climb into bed when there was a knock at the door. She went to go answer not knowing who it was.

She unlocked the door and surprised at the figure that stood there. "John, what are you doing here?"

"I decided not to go."

"But why?" Michelle asked confused.

"I thought you would like some company."

"That's sweet of you John, but you don't have to take care of me, you should go out and have fun."

"It wouldn't have been fun without you there." He said sending her a smile.

"You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?" She replied with a slight laugh.

"Does that mean I get to hang with my favorite girl?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Just get in here." She said shaking her head.

Michelle closed the door and behind her not noticing that Randy had been watching the whole time. Right about now, Randy had a whole bunch of things running through his head.

"If you want to play that way, I can play your game." Randy whispering to nobody inpaticular.

* * *

**Hmm...Looks like we have a war going on between this two! I wonder what's gonna go down? I guess we'll wait and see!**


	17. A Friend In Need

**Whoa, thanks for the reviews on the last Chapter, I really appriciate it! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! Here's Chapter 17, it's a pretty short Chapter! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Both John and Michelle took a seat on the couch. "Here, you can watch whatever you want." Michelle said handing him the remote.

"What's with the long face?" John asked noticing her expression.

"No reason." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"C'mon you can talk to me." John said clicking off the T.V.

Michelle turned and gave a slight smile. "This is what you'd rather be doing then going out and having fun?"

"If a friend needs me, then yes." He said grabbing her hand.

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I don't know John, I don't know why I let him get to me."

He knew right away who she was talking about. "It's going to take some time and no one said it was going to be easy."

"I know, but I hate it…every time I see him those feelings come rushing back." She now had tears in her eyes.

"Come here." John said motioning for a hug.

As soon as she fell into his arms, she broke down. "Thank you, John."

"Turn around."

"What, why?" Michelle asked confused.

"Just do it." John said in a stern voice.

Michelle did what he asked. After that, she felt John's strong hands around her neck.

"Just relax." John said continuing to massage her shoulders.

"John you don't have to do this." She said trying not to fall asleep.

"Just Ssh." He said whispering in her ear.

Michelle smiled and continued to relax. "I think you need to stop before I fall asleep."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mm…Hmm." She said half asleep.

Michelle sitting there now felt his lips on her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked with a slight grin.

"This is my own way of making you relax." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh really?"

"Mm Hmm." He said continuing to kiss her neck.

John gently tipped her head and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Michelle wanted more where that came from, she turned around and climbed on his lap. John wrapped his hands around her waist, hers around his head. Michelle put her head down letting their lips touch.

* * *

**Hmm, John and Michelle got pretty close there! Did they go all the way?? I guess we'll have to wait and see!**


	18. The Big News

**Sorry it took so long to update! But thanks to those who reviewed the last Chapter! Very Much Appriciated! Well, here's Chapter 18! Enjoy & don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Michelle woke up next to John who was still fast asleep; she got up quietly and turned the coffee pot on. Slipping her robe on she went outside to the balcony to get some fresh air.

As she was looking down at the people walking by, she felt arms go around her waist.

"Good Morning." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" She asked looking up at him.

"No, the coffee did." He replied with a yawn.

Michelle smiled and continued watching the people go by. She watched as a familiar car pulled up, a woman got out of the passenger seat with Randy getting out of the drivers seat. She made a face in disgust as she studied the women from head to toe.

"Are you looking at what I'm looking at?" John asked keeping his eyes on the two.

"Yes…so pathetic." She replied in disgust.

Randy looked up at the pair of eyes watching him; he put a grin on his face and slipped his hands around the woman's waist.

Michelle rolled her eyes as she watched them kiss. John could feel her tense up.

"Let's go inside." He replied knowing that this was getting to her.

"Yeah o.k." She said following him inside.

They got inside and Michelle took a seat on the couch while John got their coffee.

"Here you go." John said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks." She said with no expression.

"You o.k?" John asked sipping his coffee.

"I swear he did that on purpose." She said referring to Randy.

"Of course he did, he did it to make you jealous." John replied now setting down his coffee.

"Yeah…" She said under her breath.

"You're not, right?" John asked wondering.

She shot him a look. "What, of course not." She said rushing her words.

"Mm Hmm, that's what I thought." John replied now standing up.

"John, believe me…I' am not jealous of whoever that whore was." She explained following John around the room.

"But you're jealous that he was with another woman." John replied now just staring at Michelle.

Michelle walked up to John taking both hands into hers, "John believe me, I' am not jealous…he's the one that should be jealous."

John smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting their lips touch for a passionate kiss.

They broke apart and smiled at each other, "So what shall we do today?" John asked pushing the hair out of her face.

"Hmm…maybe we can do some shopping."

"You're kidding right?"

"Well, if you don't want to come I'll go by myself." She said now walking over to the closet.

"No, I'll go with you." He said watching her looking through the closet.

Michelle pulled an outfit out of the closet and laid it on the bed. "Well, aren't you going to go get ready?"

"I thought maybe I could get ready with you." He said gently hugging her.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Sure would." He said kissing her neck.

"Yeah…I don't think so."

John just stood there giving her sad face.

"Sorry buddy that's not going to work with me." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Fine."

"Just go get ready." Michelle said in a stern voice.

He gave her one last kiss before going back to his room to get ready. Michelle grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower.

John had received a call from Vince that he wasn't expecting, he didn't know if he should be happy or not, it all depended on how Michelle reacted to the news.

Michelle saw John coming down the stairs; she smiled, as he got closer. She studied his expression and suddenly her smile turned to a frown.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Michelle asked grabbing his hands.

"We'll talk about it later." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"O.k." She said curious as to what was going on.

They walked out of the hotel in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Michelle wasn't in the mood to shop anymore but John insisted. They hit a couple of stores where Michelle bought a few things.

"What is it with women and shopping? John asked exhausted.

"What is it with men and complaining?" Michelle asked sending him a big smile.

"I'll get you for that later." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh Really."

"Mm Hmm." He mumbled while he gently biting her neck.

"John!" She exclaimed hitting him on the arm.

He just laughed as they continued to walk around. They stopped at a few more shops before making their way back to the hotel.

Michelle opened the door to her room setting her bags down by the door. John had gone back up to his room to get ready for tonight's show; Michelle did the same.

After she had gotten ready there was still time to spare, so she unpacked all her bags and packed them in her suitcase ready to go to the next town. When done, she just decided to go downstairs and wait for John.

Michelle got down to the lobby and took a seat as she waited for John. A girl giggling made her look up, of course it was Randy and the same girl he was with earlier. Randy caught her looking and just gave her a smirk; Michelle just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, have you been waiting here long?" John asked coming up behind her.

"No, I just got down here." Michelle replied giving him a smile.

"So are we ready?" John asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah." Michelle replied taking his hand.

As they passed by Randy, Michelle gave him a smirk, which made Randy's smile turn to a frown.

John made a couple of stops before he headed to the arena, which didn't take very long.

"John?" Michelle replied getting out of the car.

"Yeah?" He replied walking over to her.

"What was it that you were going to tell me?"

John had been trying to avoid telling her but he knew he had to tell her sooner or later.

"Let's talk about this inside the arena." He replied leading her into the arena.

They reached his locker room and they both took a seat on the couch. "Well, what is it?" Michelle nervously asked.

John took a deep breath and finally got the words out, "I'm leaving."

* * *

**I don't think Michelle saw that one coming, I wonder what will happen next???**


	19. Talking Again

**Thanks Very Much to Those who reviewed! I enjoy all your responces! Keep them coming! Well, here's Chapter 19! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Michelle just sat there in silence as John explained to her why he was leaving.

"Michelle, I didn't know the movie was going to start shooting this soon." He said trying to read the expression on her face.

"John, it's o.k." Michelle said cracking a smile.

"But…"

"But nothing, this is a big opportunity for you…and I'm so happy for you." She replied gently rubbing his arm.

"I so wish I didn't have to go." John said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"I know."

Just then one of the managers came in calling John to get ready for his last appearance on television for a while.

"We'll talk some more later." He said standing up.

"Good luck." She said giving him a quick kiss.

Michelle watched as he exited the room, she really didn't know what to think about the news, of course she was happy for him but she just wished he didn't have to go this soon. Michelle checked the time on her watch and decided to head on to work.

* * *

Michelle was on break and decided to get some fresh air. As she got out there, she took a seat on the curb letting the thoughts flow through her head.

Randy was walking by the entrance when he spotted Michelle sitting outside by herself. He knew her and knew that there was something wrong. He regretted being a jerk to her but that was him.

Michelle shivered as the wind picked up; she crossed her arms in need for warmth. She was about to get up when she felt something wrap around her.

"You looked cold." Randy replied taking a seat next to her.

Michelle was surprised to see Randy sitting there with the way he had been acting and all.

"Thanks." She replied wrapping the coat around her.

"So what's on your mind?" Randy asked looking at the ground.

"What do you care?" Michelle replied.

"Michelle, you know I do." He replied staring at her with his soft blue eyes.

"Well, with how you've been acting and all I would've thought different." She said focusing on something else.

"It's not like you've been a saint yourself." Randy shot back.

"Look if you're going to start something then…"

Randy held up his hand, "No, I'm sorry…but really what's on your mind?"

"Well, today John found out that he'll leave tomorrow to start shooting that movie he's been talking about."

"Hmm…" Randy mumbled nodding his head.

Michelle just raised her eyebrow at him, "I knew talking about John with you wasn't a good idea."

Randy just gave her a look, "But what is it you're worried about?"

"That's just it I don't know." Michelle said with a loud sigh.

"Look if you're worried he's going to cheat on you…"

"No, I know he would never do anything like that." Michelle replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I guess I'm just afraid of being alone." Michelle continued.

"Alone, you're not alone…you have Dave who worries about you constantly and no matter what you think I' am here for you Michelle." He replied placing his hand on her top of hers.

Michelle grabbed his hand with her free one and smiled, "Thank You." She replied looking up at him.

He pulled her into his arms giving her a hug. Michelle forgot how safe she felt in his arms, she closed her eyes and took in the moment. They broke apart and just kept their gaze on each other, their lips got closer and closer but a voice broke them apart.

"Randy, there you are." A girl said as she ran up to Randy.

"Hey!" He replied in a nervous tone.

Michelle had recognized her from earlier at the hotel, "Hi, I'm Michelle." Michelle replied holding out her hand.

"Amanda." She replied shaking Michelle's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She replied taking a quick glance at Randy.

"Same here." Amanda said with a big smile.

"Well, I think I better get back in there…here's your coat Randy." She said handing him his coat.

"Bye, Michelle." Amanda replied.

"Bye." Michelle replied before making her way back inside.

"So that's Michelle?" Amanda replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's her." He replied as he watched her walk back inside.

* * *

**Well, what do we have here?? Hmm...**


	20. All Out Brawl

**Well, Here's Chapter 20...it's a pretty long chapter so be prepared! And thanks to those who reviewed the last Chapter...

* * *

**

shinebright-starlight 

Ms. Cena RKO

randy-john-lover

huntersgirl

scottish lass2

Cleo Orton

viper-sa

randylover-no1

* * *

**Chapter 20**

After the show was over, Michelle headed back to the locker room to wait for John. As she got in she got herself a glass of water and took a seat on the couch.

John came in and spotted Michelle on the couch, "How's my girl doing?" John asked massaging her shoulders.

"Pretty good and you?" She asked giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, it went well out there…I' am sure going to miss this." He said now taking a seat next to her.

"The time will go by fast…before you know it you'll be back in the ring." Michelle said reassuring him.

"Thanks babe." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Michelle just gave him a smile. "I' am going to hit the shower, you going to wait for me out here?" John asked getting up.

"Yeah, if not…I'll be outside."

"Alright, I'll be quick." John said as he headed into the bathroom.

Michelle waited for John to take his shower. Her thoughts kept going back to her run-in with Randy, now that had been the man she had fallen in love with.

"O.k. I'm ready." John said grabbing his bags.

Michelle followed him out to the parking lot.

"Come here." John replied motioning for Michelle.

"Yes." She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold you."

Michelle smiled and held on to him tightly. "I' am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more." He replied stroking her hair.

"Please, don't make me cry." She said quietly.

John wiped the tears from her eyes and just held on to her. "How about we go out and have some fun?" John suggested.

"You sure you just don't want to get some sleep?"

"Nah, I want to have some fun with my favorite girl." He said flashing her a smile.

"Alright, it sounds good to me."

They got into the car making their way to the hotel.

John watched, as Michelle got ready, he just sat there memorized. He truly didn't want to leave tomorrow but this was indeed a big opportunity.

Michelle caught his stare and sent him a smile, which he sent back. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

"O.k. I'm ready." Michelle replied while striking a pose.

"You're just making it harder for me to leave." He said grabbing her closer to him.

"I'm trying my best." She said joking around.

They shared a kiss before taking off to the club.

When they got to the club, Michelle and John caught up with Dave and everybody else.

"Drink or dance first?" John asked.

"Drink then dance." Michelle replied giving him a wink.

"How about we see who can drink the most shots." Dave chimed in.

"You crazy?" Michelle said giving him a look.

"What, you chicken?" John asked laughing at her.

She just shot him a look, "O.k. you two, bring it on."

Dave and John just sent each other a look.

"Well, come on." Michelle replied.

They all took their seats at the bar.

"Hey bartender give a couple rounds of shots." Dave yelled out.

The bartender set them up with three rounds to start off with.

"We Ready?" Michelle asked.

Both John and Dave shook their head in agreement.

After about ten shots each they were all pretty much out of it.

"I…I give up." John said slurring his words.

John knew that he had drunk more then he could take. He didn't drink often so when he did, he tends to go a little over board.

"Aw…well it looks like it's you and me big man." Michelle replied slapping his back.

"Bring it on sister." Dave said laughing.

The bartender had been watching their little contest and had an idea for the guys in the bar.

"How about you let these lucky guys take the shots off you." The bartender suggested.

"I don't these two would like that very much." Michelle said pointing to both John and Dave.

"You're my girl, I guess I'll let these guys have some quick fun." John said with a smirk.

Michelle just looked at him then at Dave, "Dave?"

"It's up to you." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

Michelle hesitated for a while, "Oh, what the hell."

Michelle climbed on top of the bar as the bartender announced to all the guys as to what was going on.

"Who's first?" The bartender asked.

"That's me." John said raising his hand.

Michelle pulled up her shirt exposing her stomach. Michelle couldn't help but laugh as John tickled her with his tongue.

"Woo!" He screamed as he took the shot.

He then placed his lips over Michelle's giving her a rough kiss.

"Hey, let us get some." One of the guys yelled.

"You better shut your mouth son." Dave said getting up.

"It's o.k." Michelle said laughing.

Dave being the big man had to scold some of the guys, making John and Michelle crack up.

"Hey, I have to go to the men's room!" John yelled out.

"Dave, go with him." Michelle replied signaling that he had too much to drink.

"You going to be o.k?" Dave asked making sure.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Michelle said cracking a smile.

She watched as they left to the men's room then turned her attention back to the guys.

"Owe!" She yelled as one of the guys bit her.

"Oh, come on honey." He then climbed on top of her.

"Get off me!" She said yelling.

The bartender tried to get him off but was met with a right hand to the jaw.

"Get off me!" Michelle screamed trying to get out of his grasp.

All the guys were too drunk to do anything so they just yelled provoking the guy more.

"You know you want some!" They guy yelled as he felt her up.

"No, she doesn't!" A voice yelled followed by a punch to the guy's face.

He then grabbed Michelle and took her outside. She held on tightly to him still shocked as to what happened.

"You o.k?" A familiar voice asked.

Michelle looked up to see Randy, "Yeah, I'm fine…thanks to you."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Randy asked checking for any wounds.

"No." Michelle replied shaking her head.

Michelle was just shaking at the thought of what he could've done to her.

John from inside the club saw the two outside hugging closely and all of a sudden jealousy filled his veins.

"There you are…are you o.k?" John asked running up to her.

"Yeah, thanks to Randy."

John then turned and gave Randy the evil eye, "What are you doing here?"

"She just told you." Randy replied.

"No, here at the club…you stalking her or something?" John asked now getting furious by the second.

"Oh please, John." Randy replied rolling his eyes.

"John, just come on…" Michelle replied trying to pull him back into the club.

John gently pushed her away and then followed by getting in Randy's face, "She been hurt enough, she doesn't need to run into you every…"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is?" Randy replied.

"It's you!"

"What, did you just want me to watch Michelle get hurt?"

"I'm her boyfriend, your not!"

"What in the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"She's not yours to save."

"John!" Michelle yelled.

"No, let me teach this jerk a lesson that you're now mine not his." He said keeping his eye on Randy.

"Oh, that's nice John treat her like piece of property every girl loves that." Randy said with a slight laugh.

With that comment, John started throwing punches not letting Randy on the offense.

"OMG John stop!" She yelled trying to pull him off; instead she was met with a fist to her own jaw.

"Michelle, you o.k?" Dave asked running out there.

Michelle just nodded her head. Dave then pulled John off Randy pushing him against the wall.

"Did we have too much to drink?" Dave asked holding John against the wall.

John did nothing but struggle; Michelle crawled over to Randy who was struggling to get up.

"Get him back to the hotel, I'll take care of this one." Dave explained referring to John.

Michelle shook her head in agreement. "Randy, can you get up and walk?" Michelle said wrapping her arm around her neck.

All Randy could do was nod his head.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" John called out.

Michelle just sent him a look before making her way to a cab. She got him safely in cab taking them back to the hotel. She could tell by the look in Randy's eyes that he was out of it.

The cab pulled up to the hotel, Michelle paid him and then got Randy out of the cab.

"Randy, can you tell me where your key is at?"

He pointed to his back pocket; Michelle got it out as they made their way upstairs. As they got inside, Michelle helped Randy to the bed.

"Don't go to sleep." Michelle whispered into his ear.

She left him there as she got a wet cloth and an ice pack. She came back and took a seat next to Randy and started cleaning up the blood on his lip.

"Hold this to your eye." Michelle said referring to the ice pack.

As she was sitting there her phone started to ring, "Hello?" She answered holding it with one hand.

"It's Dave, how's Randy?"

"He's o.k. He might've suffered a mild concussion so I'm trying to keep him awake."

"You going to stay there or do want me to?"

"I'd rather you stay with John." Michelle replied not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Yeah o.k. He's already knocked out anyways."

"What, already?" Michelle asked surprised.

"Well, I might've been an assistance." Dave replied.

Michelle couldn't help but laugh, "He needs all the sleep he can get…and Dave don't forget that he has to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'll let you go so you can catch some shut eye."

"K, goodnight."

"Night Dave."

With that, they both hung up their phones.

Michelle noticed Randy falling asleep, "No, Randy stay with me." She replied gently slapping his face.

Randy now coming back to his senses looked over at Michelle. "You o.k.?" He asked touching her busted lip.

"Don't worry about me, how are you doing?" Michelle asked with a slight smile.

"Major headache." He said with a slight laugh.

"I'm just glad Dave got there when he did."

"I'm sorry." Randy replied.

"For what?" Michelle asked confused.

"For everything I did to you, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Michelle saw the hurt in his eyes and it brought tears to hers, "I know and I'm fine with it now."

"You're so beautiful, both inside and out." Randy said putting smile on his face.

Michelle just sent him smile back, "You're not so bad yourself."

"I didn't deserve someone like you." Randy said staring out the window.

"Randy, don't say that." Michelle replied grabbing his hand.

"I don't blame John for what he did, I probably deserved it."

"Randy, even someone like you doesn't deserve this." Michelle joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, funny." Randy said sarcastically.

Michelle smiled, "Your ice is melting, let me get you a new one."

She went to get up but Randy grabbed her arm, "Rand…"

Before she could finish his lips were on hers. As she gave in, the towel she had in her hand dropped to the floor, she then wrapped her hands around his neck.

Before Randy could lay her down on the bed, there was a knock at the door. Michelle got up quickly and answered it, exposing Amanda on the other side.

"Randy, I heard what happend...are you o.k.?" She said rushing over to him.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, I guess you can take care of him now." Michelle replied referring to Amanda.

"Yes, I can." Amanda replied sending Michelle an evil glare.

"Bye, Randy." Michelle replied before closing the door behind her.

"Bye." Randy replied quietly

* * *

**Damn that Amanda! LoL!I wonder what's going to happen with those two, do we see a future cat fight? Hmm...and John can you believe him, that's why you shouldn't drink so much! Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter don't forget to REVIEW! **


	21. Catfight

**Well, here I' am with yet another chapter! It's not as long as the last chapter but still pretty long! I hope you all enjoy! And Thanks so much to those reviewed...**

**

* * *

**randy-john-lover 

RKOs My Hero

Cleo Orton

viper-sa

scottish lass2

gurl42069

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Amanda watched the expression on Randy's face as Michelle left the room, "I'm here now, to take of you." Amanda replied touching his face.

"Thanks, but I'm fine now." Randy said sitting back.

"Why, because Michelle took care of everything?" She asked in a rude tone.

"Amanda, not right now!" Randy shouted giving her an evil glare.

Amanda pouted and flopped on the bed next to Randy, "There is no way in hell I'll let her take him away." Amanda replied under her breath.

"What?" Randy asked hearing her whispers.

"Nothing." She said rudely.

Randy just stared at her wondering why he puts up with her and her crap. She's not even the one he wants.

Michelle, looking at herself in the mirror touched her lips thinking about the kiss she and Randy shared. She couldn't help it, when his lips touched hers all those feelings came rushing back.

"Oh, God help me." She replied talking to herself.

Michelle slipped into bed, just laying letting all the thoughts swarms through her head.

MORNING:

Randy woke up to a sleeping Amanda next to him, wishing it were someone else. He got up, still sore form the incident, he decided to take a quick shower then head down to get a quick breakfast.

Michelle waking up the sun shining in her room got up and headed straight to the shower.

Dave watched as John struggled to get out of bed, "Rough Night?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"Ugh!" John replied holding his head.

"Take a shower and I'll inform you of everything that happened."

John just looked at him confused but just decided to do what he said.

Michelle was cleaning up her room when there was a knock at the door, "Coming!" She yelled out.

When she opened the door, there stood John with Dave standing over him. Michelle opened up a pathway so they could get in.

"Michelle, I…I just want to say I'm sorry." John replied.

Michelle just gave him a look, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I know…wait did I do that to you?" He asked touching the busted lip.

"I'm fine." She said turning away from his touch.

John let out a sigh, "Please Michelle, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"I thought I knew my limit, but I guess not." John explained.

"John…" She started to speak until interrupted by another knock at the door.

"This should be the one you really need to apologize to." Dave replied walking to the door.

Randy waiting for someone to open the door was then greeted by Dave on the other side of the door.

"I was called." Randy said wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, there's somebody who wants to say sorry." Dave replied letting Randy in.

Randy walked in to see John and Michelle standing there, he gave a slight smile to Michelle who returned with one of her own.

"Oh, Shit!" John replied seeing Randy's face.

"Look, John I'm not mad…I've been in your position before and kind of understand why you did it."

"Damn man, but I still have to say I'm sorry."

"And your apology is accepted." Randy replied with a smile.

Once again, there was a knock at the door making everybody turn towards the door.

"Who else do I have to apologize to?" John asked jokingly.

Michelle just looked on confused. Dave then opened the door to an angry Amanda.

"Oh, am I interrupting you little love fest?" She rudely asked as she walked in.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Randy asked annoyed.

"Well, I think I have a few words for this jerk here." Amanda replied referring to John.

"Excuse me…do I even know you?" John asked confused.

"Everybody know me, I' am Randy Orton's girlfriend."

"Oh, please." Michelle replied under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Amanda replied with an attitude.

"Oh, nothing." Replied putting on a fake smile.

"Tell your little girlfriend to hush while I' am speaking." Amanda told John.

"Excuse me?" Michelle replied walking up to Amanda.

"You heard me."

"Did anyone invite you in here, cause I think it's time for you to leave."

"I don't have to be invited anywhere and I don't take orders from bitches like you."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa chick, there's no need for name calling." John replied standing in-between the two girls.

"Oh, I've got plenty more…slut, hoe, whore…"

"Damn it Amanda, shut up!" Randy yelled causing everyone to jump.

"What, it's true." Amanda said with a slight laugh.

"You little…"

With that, Michelle tackled her to the ground starting an all out catfight. The guys quickly intervened, Dave pulling Amanda off and both Randy and John holding Michelle back.

"I better not see you around again or else!" Amanda yelled.

"Oh, I hope we do cause then you won't be so lucky!"

"Come on, we need to talk!" Randy yelled pulling Amanda aside.

"No, let me finish off that whore!" Amanda replied starting to walk over to Michelle.

"Watch it girl or I'll be the glad to let her at you!" Dave yelled in her face.

She then turned away quietly with look in her eye.

"Let's go get some air." John suggested pulling Michelle out to the balcony.

"Ugh, people these days." Michelle said in disgust.

"Well, I take you two don't get along." John replied with a slight laugh.

Michelle just looked at him and gave him a slight laugh.

"Well, I brought you out here so I could give you a quiet goodbye."

Michelle looked at her watch, "Oh, I almost forgot that you had to leave."

"I'll miss you." He replied pulling her into a hug.

"As will I." She said holding on to him tightly.

"And don't forget to call me." Michelle replied giving him a serious look.

"You'll be the first I call." He said with a smile.

They went back inside with Randy and Amanda still arguing.

"Well, it looks like I have to get going." John announced.

"Aw, good luck man." Dave replied giving him a handshake.

"Yeah, man we'll miss you." Randy chimed in.

"Bye all…even to you whatever your name is." John replied referring to Amanda.

"Be safe." Michelle replied blowing him a kiss.

All he did was smile before closing the door behind him. Michelle couldn't help but let out a cry.

"Aw, now you have nobody." Amanda said rudely.

Michelle just looked at her before walking back out to the balcony. Randy and Dave just looked at each other deciding on who should go talk to her.

"You should go." Dave replied referring to Randy.

"How about no one goes." Amanda chimed in.

"We'll see you later." Dave said grabbing Amanda's arm.

Randy waited until they were out of the room before making his way out to the balcony.

"He'll be back soon." Randy replied as he walked over to her.

"Yeah I know." Michelle said quietly.

"Then why the tears?"

"I don't know…I'm just an emotional person." Michelle replied wiping the tears away.

"There has to be something else." Randy replied.

"I'll be o.k." Michelle said cracking a smile.

"You know I'm here if you ever want to talk." Randy replied with a sincere look on his face.

"I know."

They then embraced in a hug; both not wanting to let go closed their eyes taking the moment in.

* * *

**Well, there's was your catfight! And what is going to happen now that John is gone? Will Randy and Michelle rekindle their relationship or will Amanda be in the way? Stay Tuned! And don'tforget to REVIEW!**


	22. Love Hurts

**Well, here I' am with another Chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it and please don't forget to review! And Huge thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter...

* * *

RKOs My Hero**

Ms. Cena RKO

randy-john-lover

Cleo Orton

LyLTiArApRiNcEsS

viper-sa

scottish lass2

randylover-no1

* * *

**Chapter 22**

After Randy had left, Michelle decided to take a much-needed nap. She was just about to go to sleep when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Michelle answered with a rude tone.

"Bad time?" The voice asked.

"Oh, hey Dave." Michelle replied.

"Yeah, so what are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know, probably sleep…why?"

"Hmm, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Yes, Dave what is it?" She asked now sitting up on the bed.

"I want you to do me the favor of going to dinner with me."

"Dave, I don't know…"

"Come on, do me this favor." He pleaded.

"I don't see what you're getting out of this?"

"Well, I get to take my favorite girl out so she won't be moping around all night thinking about a man."

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on now." Dave said with a slight laugh.

"O.k. fine, what time?"

"7."

"Alright, now can I take a nap before I accompany you to dinner." Michelle replied.

"Sure, see you later."

"Later." Michelle replied before hanging up the phone.

A couple hours later, Michelle was woken up by her alarm clock. She slowly got up and made her way to go take a shower, she had to be ready in about an hour so she had to hurry.

"I am done with you, Amanda!" Randy yelled as they were having an argument.

"What to mean?" Amanda asked in a curious tone.

"I mean that I'm done with you…we're through."

"No, you can't do this…you can choose that whore over me!" She yelled now getting in his face.

"She is not a whore and I'm not choosing anybody…I…I just can't stand you anymore!"

"I know you're saying this because of her…tell me the truth it's because of her!"

"Fine, maybe it is…but that is not the point I'm trying to make!"

"Ha, see I was right…why do you want to be with somebody like her Randy, she'll just move in on another one of your friends just like she did with John!"

"That was because I cheated on her with you, Amanda!"

"But still…I' am better then her and you know it."

"You're unbelievable." Randy exclaimed.

"I' am going out and by the time I get back, you better be gone!" Randy replied putting his jacket on.

"Randy!" She yelled after he left the room.

"Na ah, there is no way I' am going anywhere!" She replied walking out of the room to catch up with Randy.

Dave had picked up Michelle at 7 just like he had told her and they were now on their way to the restaurant.

"May I ask where we are going?" Michelle asked turning to Dave.

"I thought we'd have Italian…is that o.k. with you?" Dave asked taking a glance at her.

"Yeah, it's fine." Michelle said shrugging her shoulders.

"Can you at least try and have a good time tonight?"

"I'll try." She replied with a quick smile.

Dave pulled in front of the restaurant; he opened the door for Michelle who slowly got out. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by the hostess who showed them to their table.

"May I get you something to drink?" The lady asked.

"How about a bottle of wine…you're best." Dave requested.

"O.k. I'll be back to take your orders." She replied handing them menus.

"Wine?" Michelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe it'll loosen you up a bit…you're too tense." Dave teased.

"Ha, funny!" Michelle replied sarcastically.

The waitress came back with their wine and also taking their orders. Dave filling up their glasses…

"Let's make a toast." He suggested holding up his glass.

"To what?" Michelle asked confused.

"I don't know…to this dinner." Dave said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure o.k." Michelle replied clinking glasses with Dave.

Michelle was drinking her wine when she saw Randy walk in, "What's up with him?" She asked seeing the expression on his face.

Dave looked over at Randy, "I think we can both answer that…"

"Amanda." They both replied at the same time.

"Where did he meet that chick, she's really something else…and not in a good way."

"I don't know but he was probably drunk when he did." Dave said with a slight laugh.

"Ha, yeah…I'm glad she's not with him I don't need anymore of that chick." Michelle said scanning the restaurant.

"I think you spoke too soon." Dave replied nodding his head towards the entrance.

"Oh, great." Michelle said noticing Amanda.

"Come on, don't pay attention to her."

"I'm not…but I swear Dave if she tries to start something again…" Michelle replied in a stern tone.

"Hey, I won't stop you." Dave said putting his hands up in defense.

"OMG Amanda, I told you to go away!" Randy exclaimed noticing her standing there.

"You're not going to get rid of me that fast." Amanda replied with her hands on her hips.

"Then what?"

"There's nothing you can do, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, I swear chick you got some problems." Randy replied rubbing his temples.

"Um…sir would you like something to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, can you get me a bottle of your best wine."

"Sure, coming right up." The waitress replied before quickly walking away.

"I swear Amanda, if you don't get out of here I' am going to throw you out myself!"

"Fine, do it but you're still not getting rid of me!"

Randy got up and grabbed her arm practically dragging her out.

"I'm going to hit the ladies room…I'll be right back." Michelle informed Dave.

"Yeah, alright." Dave replied nodding his head.

Michelle went to the bathroom and fixed up her make-up and her hair, as she was about to walk out she heard Randy and Amanda arguing.

"Damn It Amanda, just please get the hell out of here!" Randy yelled in frustration.

"No, I' am not going anywhere…I' am better then her Randy and you know it!"

"Would you just shut up about that, I would think anybody is better then you right now!"

"Then why did you cheat on her with me, I had to better in some way." Amanda said making her point.

"What?" A voice asked coming out of the bathroom.

Randy turned to see Michelle standing there, "Michelle I…"

"OMG, I cannot believe you Randy!" Michelle yelled.

"I can explain…"

"I should've known that she was the woman…you are so pathetic!"

"Oh please, you're the one that's pathetic…he did cheat on you!" Amanda chimed in.

"Chick don't start with me, cause I swear you won't be as lucky as the last time!" Michelle replied getting in her face.

"Come on, Michelle this is not the time." Randy replied getting in-between the two.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Michelle exclaimed.

"She's not worth it, Michelle!"

"Hey!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Both Randy and Michelle exclaimed.

"This is so pathetic, I'm leaving!" Michelle said walking out of the restaurant.

"Michelle wait!" Randy yelled chasing after her.

"Don't even talk to me Randy!" Michelle exclaimed now walking fast.

"Well, too bad I' am!" Randy replied turning her towards him.

"Let go of me, Randy!"

"No, not until you listen to me."

"Why, so you can say you're sorry…I've heard it too many times already Randy." She replied now in calm voice.

"I know but I really am sorry…I really am."

"Why her…why not someone else?" Michelle asked looking into his eyes.

"Because I lost that someone else." Randy replied.

Michelle couldn't help but get tears in her eyes, "I've been hurt too many times, and I don't think I can take anymore hurt."

"And I don't want to hurt you…please believe that."

"I do, but I've just been telling myself to be mad at you."

"And you should be…no woman deserves to be cheated on especially someone like you."

"But that's just it, I'm not mad…I guess maybe my wishful thinking thought that maybe you and I had another chance…"

"And why is that wishful thinking?"

"Because Randy, you have Amanda…and I have John."

"But I don't want Amanda…I want you." He said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Randy…"

Before she could finish, he connected his lips with hers giving her deep passionate kiss. Michelle hesitated but instantly got caught up in it; no matter how much she wanted this, she knew she couldn't.

"No, Randy…I can't!" She replied pushing him away.

"You felt something in that kiss…that's why you're pushing me away." Randy exclaimed trying to look at her expression.

"I just…can't." Michelle replied before walking away.

* * *

**Damn, is he ever gonna get rid of this Amanda chick! And what's going to happen with Randy and Michelle now that they have shared yet another kiss?**


	23. Unexpected

**Sorry It Took Me a While To Update, I was Torn on where to take the story! But Here it is and I hope everyone like it! Enjoy & Don't Forget To Review!

* * *

**

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed My Last Chapter...

randy-john-lover

RKOs My Hero

viper-sa

Cleo Orton

gurl42069

huntersgirl

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Michelle walking in the dim lighted street pulled out her phone to leave Dave a message as to why she left. Putting the phone back in her purse, she let the small breeze hit her. She wiped away the dry tears that she had cried, wondering why it always her that this happened too. Two guys in her life, the only two had cheated on her; there must be something wrong with her.

Finally reaching the hotel, she made her way up to her room. Closing the door behind her just flopped on the bed, letting the silence take-in her thoughts.

* * *

Dave reading the message got up and paid. She didn't say why she had left, but he knew it had something to do with Randy and Amanda. Making his way out of the restaurant, he spotted the two arguing.

"What happened?" He asked sternly.

Randy in the middle of talking stopped to look at Dave, "Amanda, can you just please leave us alone."

"No I…" Amanda replied before being cut off.

"Leave!" Dave replied in an angry tone.

Pouting, Amanda made her way over to the other the side of the building. Randy just rubbed his temples in frustration.

"So what happened?" Dave repeated.

"She overheard Amanda and I arguing, and she heard me say that Amanda is the girl I cheated on her with." Randy explained.

"What are you freaking serious, Randy?" Dave asked trying not to yell.

"I didn't want her to find out that way…I didn't want her to find out at all."

"You have really done it now kid, I can't believe you even did this."

"I know, but I guess I was just jealous seeing John have what I had…It hurt, so I guess I didn't to make her hurt."

"Well, bravo…I think your job here is done." Dave replied in a smart-ass tone.

"Dave, you know how I feel about her." Randy pleaded.

"I thought I did, but this is an all new low, I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave you."

"Dave, you don't mean that."

"I sure as hell do, that girl deserves nothing but the best and what's given to her…nothing but hurt."

"I…"

"You and Amanda make the perfect match…both don't give a shit in who you hurt."

With that, Dave walked away leaving Randy in shock. Randy knew he had done it now; Dave was the only other person he could go to but now his even pissed at him. Hell, he was even pissed at himself.

Dave didn't know if he should be pissed at Randy or just feel sorry for the guy. Dave starting his car drove back to the hotel.

As Dave got to the hotel, he couldn't stop think about Michelle and how she must feel right now, he decided to go and see her to see how she was doing.

* * *

Michelle, eyeing the mini bar decided to grab a couple bottles of vodka, downing them in less then a minute. She knew alcohol wouldn't help anything, but for know it was the only thing that could.

As she's emptying the bar, there's a knock at the door. She turned and just stared at the door wondering who it was.

"Coming!" She yelled stumbling to the door.

As she opened the door, she saw a large figure at the door, "Dave!" She exclaimed.

Dave just giving her a look as he walked into the room, scanning the room he noticed the empty bottles.

"I really don't think alcohol is going to solve anything, Michelle." He replied picking up all the empty bottles.

"I'll do what I want." She replied grabbing more out of the bar.

"Damn it, Michelle…don't!" He yelled knocking the bottles out of her hand.

Michelle just stared down at the bottles of liquor on the ground, letting her emotions take over she began to break down.

"Why does it always happen to me?" She cried out.

Dave took her in his arms trying to console her, "It'll be o.k."

"Can you promise me that Dave?" She asked looking up at him.

"No but…"

"Exactly, promises never mean anything…especially to you men." She said in a rude tone.

"Hey now, not all men are like that…most but not all."

"Well, the ones I know are."

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Dave asked.

Michelle just looked at him and sighed, "No, you're one of the few."

"I guess I'll take it as a compliment." He said with a slight laugh.

"Take it for whatever it's worth."

"I know you're upset…"

"Upset is an understatement…I don't even know why I try, I should just give up on men, love…everything for that matter."

"You are not one to give up and you know that…don't change just because some guy screwed you over, you have a life live it."

"I know, but I don't know if I can do it alone." She replied letting a tear fall.

Dave using his thumb wiped the tear away, "You're never alone." He replied gazing into her eyes.

Michelle covered his hand with hers, feeling his soft touch. Getting closer, they just kept their gaze on each other, before they knew they embraced in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I Bet You Didn't See That Coming! I Decided To Spice It Up a Bit! Hope You Enjoyed!**

**Michelle**


	24. Emotional

Well, I'm here with another update! I hope everyone enjoys it! Don't Forget to Review!And Thanks to those who reviewed my last Chapter... 

RKOs My Hero

randy-john-lover

Cleo Orton

Ms. Cena RKO

AnGeL BaBii

LyLTiArApRiNcEsS

viper-sa

Jess420

wrestlenascargirl

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 24**

Still kissing, they both made their way towards the bed. As Michelle laid down on the bed, a sense of reality hit Dave.

"No, I can't do this." Dave replied sitting her up.

"Why?" Michelle asked softly.

"You know why." Dave said re-buttoning his shirt.

"No I don't, tell me why!" Michelle shouted in frustration.

"Michelle…"

"No, you know what…don't even tell me, just get out!" Michelle replied getting up to open the door.

"Don't do this…" Dave pleaded.

"Get out!" She yelled.

Dave gave one last sigh and made his way out only to be met with the door to his face. Michelle letting out a cry, slid down to the floor.

"I can't do this anymore, God…I can't do this." She cried.

Getting up and grabbing her suitcase, she starting throwing her belongings into it. As she finished, she grabbed her car keys & made her way down to the lobby. She really didn't care if people saw her, right now she really didn't give a crap about anything for that matter.

She dragged her suitcase all the way to the car, throwing into the backseat. She took one last look at the hotel before getting into the car.

As she drove, all her emotions just kept creeping up on her & she wasn't really able to keep her mind on the road. To make it worst, her phone started to ring…looking at who it was she answered it.

"John, I'm…so…sorry…for everything." She cried.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked concerned by tone of voice.

"John, I…love…you." Michelle replied.

"I love you too, but baby…you have to tell me what's going on." He said now with a more concerned voice.

Michelle was about to reply until she looked up and let out a scream. The line went dead…

"Michelle…Michelle?" John replied but there was no answer.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself.

* * *

Randy had decided to go for a walk, letting all his thoughts flow around. He was about to enter the hotel, when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Randy replied.

"Randy, thank god you answered." The voice replied.

"John, what's wrong?" Randy asked sensing the panicked tone.

"I'm worried about Michelle."

"Why, what happened?" Randy asked confused.

"Well, I called her not to long ago…and she answered the phone crying…she wouldn't tell me why…" John explained.

Randy let out a sigh, "And?"

"And…then she let out a scream before the line went dead." John finished explaining.

Randy now concerned, "Was she driving?" He asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell." He replied in frustration.

Randy thinking of all the things that could have happened was interrupted by the sounds of the ambulance sirens.

"Randy?" John replied.

"I'll call you later." Randy said before hanging up his phone.

Randy ran following the sounds of the sirens, finally catching up with them stopped at the scene of an accident.

"What happened?" He asked not really wanting to know.

"It seems like this lady wasn't watching where she was going and ran a red light, only to be collided with the truck." Explained one of the by-standers.

Randy made his way over to the scene, just as they were getting the lady out of her car. As the paramedics pulled her out of the car, all his heart could do was drop.

"Oh, God…Michelle!" He yelled trying to get to her.

"Sir, let them do their job." Replied one of the cops.

"Michelle!" Randy yelled out again.

"Sir, do you know her?"

"Yes I do." He replied keeping his eye on her.

"Calm down & we'll let you ride with her." Replied the cop.

"O.k." Randy replied letting out a sigh.

Before getting into the Ambulance, Randy pulled out his phone and called Dave.

* * *

Dave sat there in his room, replaying the night over & over thinking of what could've happened until his phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Dave, it's Randy…Michelle's been in an accident."

* * *

**Wow, Intense Chapter. What do you think is going to happen?**


	25. Aftermath

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will be a lot more calmer then the last one. So read up & I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

And thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter...**

RKOs My Hero

LyLTiArApRiNcEsS

latingurl1523

huntersgirl

AnGeL BaBii

viper-sa

randy-john-lover

Ms. Cena RKO

wrestlenascargirl

randylover-no1

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Dave sat there in shock as to what he just heard, "This can't be." He said to himself.

"Dave?" Randy called out.

Dave just hung up his phone and rushed out of the room, heading out to the hospital.

"Sir, are you coming?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Yes I' am." He replied hanging up his phone.

They all got in the ambulance quickly, letting it make its way to the hospital.

"Is she going to be o.k?" Randy asked staring at her lifeless body.

"I'm not going to lie to you sir, she's in pretty bad shape…but the doctors will do everything they can." She said with a sincere look on her face.

Randy just nodded his head slowly, letting a tear fall. He took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

"Don't die, we need you…I need you." He whispered.

The ambulance made it to the hospital, quickly rushing her inside. They made Randy stay behind; he just stared on through the window as the doctors did their job.

* * *

Dave driving around finally found a hospital; he quickly got out of his car hoping that he was at the right one. He walked through the hospital doors; he searched around but didn't see Randy. He was about to leave when he saw a figure standing outside one of the hospital rooms.

"What happened?" He quickly asked Randy.

Randy just kept his gaze on Michelle, "She can't die Dave…she can't die." He replied in a whispered voice.

Dave put a hand on his friends shoulder, "She'll be fine." He said trying to reassure him.

They both stood there in silence until Randy's phone started ringing. He let out a sigh as he saw who was calling, "It's John." He replied.

"I'll tell him." Dave replied taking the phone from him.

Dave walked a little ways before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Dave, where's Randy?" John asked recognizing the voice.

"There's something you should know." Dave replied ignoring the question.

"What is it, is it about Michelle?" He quickly asked.

"John, she's been in an accident…we're at the hospital right now." Dave explained.

John fell into the couch that was behind him as to hearing what happened, "Is she o.k?" He asked.

"They're looking after her right now." Dave replied as he watched the doctor's run in and out of the room.

"Expect me there sometime tomorrow." John quickly replied.

"But what about…" Dave replied before getting cut off.

"I'll deal with that, just tell me where…that's all I need." John replied.

Dave just did what John asked and gave him the information that he needed. They both said their good-byes before hanging up.

"So what happened?" Randy asked walking up to Dave.

"He should be here sometime tomorrow." Dave informed.

Randy just nodded his head, "Probably be the best thing for her." He replied with a sad look.

Dave just watched as his friend slumped in a near-by chair. He followed taking the seat right next to him.

* * *

**Hours later:**

Both Dave and Randy had fallen asleep, only to be woken up by the doctors.

"How is she?" Randy quickly asked.

"Well, we got her stabilized for now…but we still got to keep a close eye on her..." The doctor explained.

"Her lungs were suffered severely in the crash." He finished explaining.

"So, does that mean…" Dave asked.

"That she may not be able to talk for a while yes, it may be temporary but it may not let's just pray for the best." The doctor replied.

"Can one of us go see her?" Randy asked.

"Yes, but just for a little while." He answered.

Dave motioned for him to go first, so he did so. Dave took back his seat as he waited for Randy.

"Here you go sir." One of the doctor's replied opening the door for him.

"Thanks." He quietly responded.

He waited for her to leave, before making his over to Michelle. Now cleaned up you could see her face again. Randy had never liked hospitals; even though his mother worked in one he just never liked the feeling it brought.

He grabbed Michelle's hand, gently kissing it, "It's me Randy…I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can…I just want to say thank you for holding on…I don't know what would've happened if I lost you…" Randy replied trying to hold in his tears.

Randy looked up to see her brown eyes staring at him. He could see the tears forming in them.

"You're awake." He replied with a smile.

Michelle went to talk, but nothing came out. She tried again, but the same thing happened. She watched as Randy called on the doctor to come inside.

"Well, look who's awake…how are we doing?" The doctor asked.

Michelle just nodded her head, but then pointed to her throat wanting to know what was going on.

"The accident punctured your lungs, which allow you to speak…so for the time being we're going to have to communicate otherwise." The doctor explained.

Michelle felt the tears running down, but she quickly wiped them away letting the doctor finish.

"The nurse her will give you a paper and pencil, so that if you need anything you can just write it down."

Michelle took the paper and pencil from the nurse, setting it down beside her.

"I have other patients to check on, but I'll be back in while to check on you." The doctor replied.

Michelle managed to put a smile on her face as the doctor made his way out of the room.

Randy took her hand in his once again, "I should probably let you get some rest…I'll…" He replied.

Michelle put up her hand to shush him as she wrote down something on a piece of paper. When she finished, she quickly handed it to him for him to read:

Thank you for being here for me. And I don't want either you or Dave blaming this on yourselves, I know how you guys are already. And please whatever happened between the two of us, let it be in the past.

He just looked over at her, sending her an assuring smile, "I'll always be here for you…no matter what." He replied before walking out of the room.

Michelle let the tears fall, she knew that she would probably always love Randy but she knew that she and Randy needed to move on. No matter who's fault it was, she just couldn't take anymore of the pain. She closed her eyes, in the need of much rest.

* * *

**Not that much drama in this chapter, the drama will probably be less from here on out! But I have a few things coming up that some of you may like...or not! Anyways, until that comes...let's review this chapter! **


	26. John's return

**WOO! I' am on a roll with this story! I just couldn't help it! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed my last chapter so far! Well, here's chapter 26! I hope you enjoy it, cause I sure did! And don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

Randy found himself reading the note over again; _by putting everything in the past; does she mean getting back together?_ He thought to himself.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "So how is she doing?" The familiar voice asked.

"She's doing better, she just really needs her rest." Randy answered.

Dave nodded his head in agreement, "I'm glad she's doing better…does she know…"

"Yeah, the doctor explained everything to her…so now she just responds by writing things down on a piece of paper." Randy explained.

"Is that one?" Dave asked pointing to the paper in Randy's hand.

"Yeah, it's just a short note." He answered handing the note to him.

Dave smiled after reading it, "After all that's happened, she's still willing to forgive." He replied.

"Yeah, she's something else." Randy replied with a smile.

Dave noticed the look on Randy's face, "What's on your mind?"

"Hmm…I was just thinking about something."

"Tell me." Dave responded.

Randy went to open his mouth but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So is she o.k…everything is o.k. right?" The voice quickly asked.

They both looked up to see John standing there, "John." Randy quietly responded.

"So?" John asked again.

Dave got up and placed his hands on his shoulders, "She's doing fine…she's just resting right now."

John let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god."

"You got here pretty quick." Dave replied.

"Yeah, I left right after I talked to you…thank god for planes." He lightly joked.

"What about your job?" Dave asked.

"Everything's good…they understood why I had to leave." He explained.

They both looked over at Randy who was sitting there quietly, "Thanks, man." John replied.

Randy looked up, "For what?" He asked confused.

"For watching over her…I know how much you care about her." John replied.

Randy put on a smile, "There's no need for thanks." He replied.

They all stood there in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Finally, one of the nurse's came over.

"If any of you want to sit in with her…you're more then welcome to." She suggested.

"John, you should go." Dave replied.

Randy nodded in agreement. Even though he wanted to be in there, he knew John wanted to be with her too.

John gave them both a look as if to say thank you. He followed the nurse as she led him to the room.

"I don't know if they told you but her lungs were punctured in the accident, so for the time being she won't be able to speak." The nurse explained.

"Oh gosh." Was all John could say.

The nurse gave him an assuring smile, "She just has to communicate by writing down her thoughts on a piece of paper."

John nodded his head, telling her he understood, "Thank you." He replied.

"Sure, you can go in now." She replied opening the door for him.

The nurse closed the door behind her, leaving John and Michelle in the room together. He walked over to her, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. Taking a seat in the chair, he smiled as he saw sleeping peacefully.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…I wish I could've been here for you; I should've been here for you." He quietly spoke.

Michelle fluttered her eyes open, as to her surprise she saw John sitting there. She went to talk but remembered that she couldn't do so. She ran her hand softly through his hair, to get his attention.

"I'm sorry did I wake you." He quickly apologized.

Michelle just smiled and shook her head. She grabbed the pencil and paper, to write something. She handed the paper to John after she finished writing.

_I' am so happy to see you. I missed you so much. And I hope I didn't ruin anything going on with your movie, I know how important it is to you. Anyways, I'm glad you're here, I feel a lot better._

John took her hand in his, "Don't dare think like that, you're more important then any job that I have…you know that." He replied.

Michelle smiled as tears started to form. John smiled at her as he gently wiped the tears away.

"Michelle, can I ask you something?" John asked quietly.

Michelle responded by nodding her head, curious to know what the question was.

"Ever since, I've had time to myself…I've been able to do a lot of thinking…" He began to explain.

Michelle gave him a look for him to continue, so he did.

"And what's recently happened has made this question even more apparent…" He continued.

Michelle now more curious then ever just wanted him to continue on with the question.

John took a deep sigh before standing up, "What I want to ask you is…"

Michelle's heart started to race with anticipation. All of a sudden she saw John get down on one knee. He reached in his pocket pulling out a small box, opening it to expose the most exquisite diamond ring.

He smiled and took her left hand in his, "Michelle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he held the ring in his hand.

Michelle's response to the question was…

* * *

**You all know I had to leave it there! What will her response be? Do you think she'll say yes...or no? Well, I guess we'll have to wait...**


	27. The Decision

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter & for all my loyal readers ;) Well, I've decided before this gets to be too long of a story this will be the last chapter to this story! I hope you enjoy it & please review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

Michelle just kept her eye on the ring that John held in his hand, not knowing what to do. She looked up to see Randy standing there watching everything going on, they just kept their gaze on each other. Michelle closed her eyes and let the thoughts run through her head, opening them again to see that Randy had disappeared.

She turned to John and smiled as she nodded her head, telling him yes. He got up from the floor and slipped the ring on her finger.

"You have made me the happiest man on earth." He said with big grin on his face.

Michelle took both of his hands into hers and kissed them both. She wasn't able to talk but, expressions could tell a thousand words. Michelle scooted over and patted the empty space next to her, telling John to join her.

"You sure…I don't want to hurt you." He asked cautiously.

Michelle with a smile shook her head. John being careful climbed in next to her; he held her hand as she laid her head on his chest. He rested his head on top of hers as she wrote something down.

_I could stay like this forever._

John took the pencil and started drawing hearts all around the piece of paper and wrote their initials in all of them. Michelle looked up at him with a smile; John leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

Michelle now wrapped in his arms closed her eyes to take in the moment. It killed to see the look on Randy's face but she knew that this would be the best thing for both of them… she hoped.

* * *

Randy didn't know if he should be angry or sad. That was supposed to him, not John. What was he supposed to do now?

"Hey, there you are." A voice said interrupting Randy's thoughts.

"What?" Randy asked coldly.

Dave stepped back in shock of the tone of voice, "Whoa, what's wrong…is Michelle o.k?"

"She's perfectly fine." He quickly answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Dave asked now putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Everything is wrong."

"Dude if you would just spit it out, it'd be a lot easier for me to understand what's going on." Dave said now getting impatient.

"He proposed…John proposed to Michelle…I saw the whole thing." Randy explained.

Dave nodded his in understanding, "Oh, now I see."

Randy just turned his head at the man's comment, "That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…something." Randy replied.

"Randy, you two have been through a lot together…more bad then good times, she doesn't deserve that." Dave started to say.

Randy just looked at him with a hurt look, "But…"

Dave held up his hand to cut him off, "And I'm not saying that you can't change, but I just think that John will be better for her or else you two would've just been going back and forth…no one wants that."

Randy turned his gaze out of the hospital window, he knew Dave was right but how were these feelings ever supposed to go away.

"It's going to take time but both of you will be able to move on and be happy." Dave said as if he had read Randy's mind.

"Easier said then done." Randy replied quietly.

Dave sighed at the sight of his friend being heartbroken, but he too like Michelle hoped that this would be the best thing for both of them.

"Please for Michelle's sake, be happy for her and John it'll mean a lot to her."

Randy finally turning to face his friend, "In time, maybe I can but right now it's…it's just too hard."

"Ran…" Dave started to say but Randy had already walked out of the building.

Dave just shook his head in disappointment, with that head of Randy's he didn't know what he was going to do next. Putting on a straight face, he decided he would go and see Michelle before he too left.

He quietly opened the door to her room and saw the two laying there. Michelle fluttered her eyes open at the sound of footsteps.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Dave asked whispering.

Michelle shook her head in response. She was disappointed to see that Randy wasn't with him but she understood why.

"I just wanted to come and say good-bye before I took off." Dave continued to whisper.

Michelle with a smile nodded her head and reached her arms out for a quick hug. Dave gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

"Oh, and congrats on the engagement." He said with a smile.

Michelle managed to mouth the words thank you.

"See you soon, Michelle."

Michelle waved at him as he left the hospital room, she watched until he was out of sight before lying back down. John felt her presence and kissed the top of her head, Michelle slipped his hand into hers gently kissing it.

_As another Chapter ends, another one begins._

_

* * *

_

**So how was it for the last chapter? Good, Bad? And I should've told you this in the begining, there is indeed going to be a sequal, I just wanted to leave ya hanging for a little bit! LoL So look out for it, it'll be up soon! And a huge, huge thanks again to all of you who have been reading this since the begininng! I hope you'll continue to read on to the sequal and I really hope you enjoy it ;)**


End file.
